Broken Hearts
by Lady.Pandemonium
Summary: After tragedy takes her mother, Melody 'Mel' Williams wishes herself to the Labyrinth in hopes of defeating it and bringing back her mother. But when the Goblin King sees a new challenger tangled in his Labyrinth, Jareth will do anything to stop them. Though when emotions arise and painful truths are uncovered, will Melody get her wish? Or will Jareth win this time? Language/scenes
1. A Child's Love

"Sarah!" turning her head, her deep green eyes looked back as she could see her best friend Amya as she was running towards her. Her light brown shoulder length locks delicately whipped in the spring breeze as her friends stopped as she tried to catch her breath, "I've… been… looking for you." She panted as Sarah laughed.

"Looks to me you got more of a workout," Sarah joked as Amya tucked back a lock of her light ginger hair as she looked up at Sarah. The sweat from her neck had stained the collar of her blue button up as Sarah saw a few grass stains litter across her black slacks. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

Amya shook her head, "no it's just…" Sarah knew what she was going to say as she looked down at the beaten down dirt pathway that crawled across the other side of the flower gardens. "I've been worried about you, I haven't really seen you that much since, well," Amya voiced her concerns as she and Sarah sat down on a nearby wooden bench.

Readjusting her pencil skirt and the floral red and pink blouse she wore Sarah looked over at the blooming roses as she sighed, "I understand…" she said to Amya. "To be honest I guess… I guess I just accepted the fact that-"Sarah felt herself choke up as a lump started to form in her throat.

Sarah always found it hard to talk about the accident six months ago; it was around the same time that she had given birth to her daughter, Melody. In the back of her mind Sarah could remember that had just put her daughter to bed and was finally going to get some rest, but in the end she never got any rest.

In her wildest dreams she would have never thought the call would have been from the hospital as they called to inform her that her father and stepmother had been in a terrible car accident. Within those short minutes of the call and even now, Sarah still felt as if everything was just a dream; something conjured by a wicked witch or a spiteful goblin.

Though at the end of that day, she was more than sad to see tragedy play its cruel hand as she and Toby had lost two of the most important people in their lives. Ever since that day, Sarah moved back into her old family home and out of Amya's apartment as she swore to take care of Toby. And even though she still talked to her friends in the mirror, she could tell that even they could see that this tragedy had taken more than her family, but also, something more.

"Sarah?" Amya shook Sarah's shoulder as she snapped her out of her trance, "you ok?"

Sarah shook her head, "yea… I just zoned again," she told her friend as she turned her head up towards the dark cloudy evening sky as a few brightly colored petals danced in the air before abruptly landing onto the ground.

"Look if you ever need someone to watch Toby and Melody or anything, you know you can always call me." Amya offered as Sarah felt a small smile creep across her face.

"Thanks, but we're doing ok. I really do appreciate your offer, but Toby's been starting to get more and more independent. And he usually offers to watch Melody when I'm busy," she explained as they started to make their way toward the large two story white painted house.

"How is Melody?" Amya asked.

Sarah sighed, before letting out a small chuckle. "Well she finally said her first word last night, mama, and I have to set up an appointment with the doctor soon." She listed. She wasn't surprised that Amya didn't ask her about Melody's father, but then again he disappeared out of Sarah's life the minute their daughter was born. But to Sarah none of that mattered, she was blessed with a beautiful baby girl and joy; that's all she needed in her life.

"Does Melody need her vaccines already?" Amya asked.

"Yes, but I also need to see the doctor as well." Sarah said as she stopped, placing her hand on her head she could feel the skull splitting pain ravaging in her head as it trickled down her body before leaving her temporarily numb. "These headaches always seem to find a way to come back and haunt me." Sarah said as she felt Amya grab a hold of her as she pulled herself together.

"I just hope you can figure out how to stop them," Amya told her as Sarah stood in front of the steps to her house. "Well I should probably get going now, we've got another busy day tomorrow." She said sarcastically before giving a wave and walking down the street light lit way. Walking up the stairs, Sarah pushed open the door as she could see hear the sounds of the television in the other room.

Leaning her head into the doorway she saw her little twelve year old brother holding a game controller as he played in the darkness of the living room. The lights flashed as he grunted at the screen, "shouldn't you be watching your niece?" Sarah asked as Toby jumped at the sound of his sister's voice.

He looked over at her as he paused his game before putting down the controller, "I have been watching her," Toby argued as he pulled his hood over his head. "Mel's been asleep for about an hour now," he told her as he resumed his videogames.

"Alright," Sarah stopped as she looked back at her brother. "Don't forget, it's a school night so be in bed at 10 o'clock," she reminded him as she pointed towards the small clock that hung on their wall as the hands clearly said 8:55 on them. "You've got about an hour left to finish your game." She warned him as she walked up the stairs.

Sarah opened the door to her old childhood bedroom as she walked over to Toby's old wooden cradle as she looked down at the sleeping bundle. A little puff of dark hair lay on the top of her daughter's head, Toby had taken good care of her as she could smell the delicate scent of baby shampoo and noticed she was dressed in a clean cartoon cat covered onesie.

Lightly stroking her daughter's cheek, Sarah pulled the pink blanket up as she walked over to window and shut the cream colored blinds. "So, did Toby do a good job?" Sarah whispered as she looked into the vanity mirror that lay on the dresser.

She could see Hoggle appear behind her as she could see him nod his head, "the boy done a decent job." Hoggle told her as Sarah only laughed. It'd had been a decade since she had defeated the Labyrinth created by the Goblin King, Jareth and to her surprise neither Hoggle or any of her friends in the 'Other Realm' had seen him. Nor had she seen the white barn owl form he disguised himself as when she first encountered him all those years ago.

"Hoggle, have you heard anything about Jareth?" she asked as she looked over at her sleeping daughter. The little bundle rustled a bit, but didn't cry…yet.

Hoggle shook his head, "ain't no one hear from him since you beat him. No one seen him either," Hoggle told her as Sarah felt a wave of relief hit her. The last thing Sarah needed to worry about was a Goblin King spying on her and her baby.

Though something did occur to her, ever since she had Melody, Sarah always felt this warmth in her heart and joy whenever she heard her laugh and saw her smile. There were vast joys that came from having a child to call your own, and unlimited happiness. Thinking back on how determined Jareth had seemed about keeping Toby all those years ago, it would only make sense that maybe he didn't take Toby because Sarah had wished for it.

Maybe Jareth had taken Toby because he wasn't happy.

* * *

Walking into her home Sarah let out a sigh as she was exhausted from another stressful day at work. Making it up the stairs, Sarah could hear the laughter of her young daughter as she approached the shut white door of her old bedroom. Opening the door she saw a very familiar dwarf dancing as her young daughter jumped around, behind them a large and rather dark orange furred horned beast almost cheered as it looked over at Sarah.

"I thought you guys were having too much fun!" Sarah said as everyone froze, "you guys always seem to celebrate whenever Toby isn't around." Sarah joked. It was true though; Sarah had told her trio of friends and her young daughter that Toby must never know the mirror that she kept in Melody's room was the only way to call upon her friends. If he found out he might have her taken away to the looney bin.

"Well if isn't lady Sarah!" a noble dressed fox-terrier cried out as it climbed off of Ludo's back.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried as Sarah picked up her five year old daughter in her arms, she brushed a lock of dark hair out of her face as her brown eyes almost seemed to sparkle in joy. "Look what Uncle Haggle and I made you!" she said as Sarah laughed at her mistaking Hoggle's name again.

Looking in her daughter's hand Sarah took the small silver necklace, as she saw that a large blue gem was embedded around a thin layer of silver. "Hoggle, did you use one of you lovely jewels to make this?" Sarah asked as Hoggle put his hand onto of his leather capped head.

Placing Melody down on the bed, Sarah placed the necklace around her neck as Ludo sat on the down in front of his friends. "Well… the little lady tolds me it was your birthday," Hoggle said as Sarah pulled her friend in. She hugged him close as he hugged her back. "I'd hopes you would like it."

"I love it, thank you so much Hoggle!" Sarah said joyfully as she looked back up at Melody. "Now little lady, what are you doing up so late?" she asked Melody started to crawl under the sheets of her bed, "it's past your bed time."

"I'm sorry mommy," she said as Sarah sat down next to her daughter, placing her arms around her. "I just wanted to you to tell me a story; Uncle Higgle is bad at telling stories."

Sarah laughed as she saw the frustration in Hoggle as only Ludo and Sir Didymus mocked at the fact that Hoggle's name was hard for a five year old girl to say. "I don't know, only good little girl who go to bed on time can be told a story." Sarah said as she looked at the brown puppy dogs eyes her daughter flashed at her as she jokingly rolled her eyes, "ok, ok, I'll only make this exception once. Now… what tale should I tell you?"

Sarah pondered, as she tried to think of a story. "Mommy, can you tell me about the one about the Goblin King?" Melody asked.

Shocked, Sarah looked over at her companions as they shrugged their shoulders as they scrambled around while Sir Didymus called for his trusty steed, Ambrosius. The white sheep dog rushed over as Ludo sat back down, "alright, well once there lived a beautiful young girl who lived with her father, step-mother and little brother." She started as Sir Didymus brushed back his imaginary mane as he tried to act like a girl.

"One day the girl came home and was told she had to watch her younger brother while her parents went out, but the girl felt frustrated. They had always depended on her and made her stay home and watch the baby," Sarah continued as Didymus rolled around on the ground, causing the young child to burst out in laughter. "Feeling that her life would be easier without the baby, the girl wished it away as it was taken by the evil Goblin King!" Sarah said menacingly.

Hoggle strutted towards Didymus as he tried to portray Jareth, leaving Sarah to laugh at his performance. Despite not having the right clothes for the part, when it came to capturing Jareth's personality, Hoggle had it down to a tea. "The girl begged the Goblin King for her brother back, and then the Goblin King transported the girl to a hill that overlooked a giant maze. He called it the Labyrinth."

Didymus pretended to overlook an imaginary Labyrinth as Hoggle gently nudged him, "the Goblin King gave the girl thirteen hours to find her way through the maze and save her baby brother before he would be turned into a goblin forever."

"On her journey the girls met a little dwarf who feared the Goblin King as he had threatened to make him a Prince of the Land of Stench, a beast who had the power to bring forth an avalanche of boulders and a heroic knight that could not smell the Bog of Eternal Stench, as they made their way to the castle that lay beyond the Goblin City. Together they defeated the armies the Goblin King had sent out to stop them."

"What happened next?" Melody asked.

"Well, Goblin King knew that he was on the verge of losing when he heard the girl say this; 'through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is great,' he knew that if she said those last six words he would lose."

Melody seemed completely engrossed in the tale, "so what did he do?"

"The Goblin King offered a crystal to the girl that contained her dreams, her fantasies, everything she could possibly want. But he knew that alone could never be enough, so he said this to the girl 'just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave' but the girl knew what he would not be true to his words. So she said to him 'you have no power over me.' And with that the girl and her little brother were returned back to this world and the Goblin King never bothered them again." Sarah concluded the tale as she heard Melody give out a loud yawn.

Getting up from her daughter's bed, "alright, time to say goodnight everyone." Sarah said as Hoggle walked up to the bed as he hugged Melody before walking over to the vanity mirror that lay against the wall, Ludo and Sir Didymus did the same as they all disappeared into the mirror and back into their own world.

"Mommy?" Melody pulled the sheets up as Sarah kneeled down next to her daughter's bed, "how do you know how the girl stopped the Goblin King?"

Putting a hand on her daughter's head. "Well… I was the one who conquered his Labyrinth and defeated him."

* * *

Toby knocked on the door as he could hear Sarah's terrible coughs from their kitchen, opening the door he could feel the heat in the dark moon lit filled room as he looked over at his ill sister. Lying in her bed, the now eighteen year old Toby could see puddles of sweat formed around his older sister as he heard her bark out the pained cough. "Here sis, I brought you some water." Toby placed the full clear glass on the nightstand as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Did the doctor call?" Sarah asked as Toby shook his head.

"No, I tried to call them but they said they were still running your latest blood samples. They said they might have the results next week," he told her as Sarah let out another pained cough. "Sarah!"

She continued to cough as he cringed; Sarah had been ill for months now and still none of the doctors or specialists they had gone to in the past was able to diagnose what ailed her. "Toby," she weakly pointed towards the small little jewelry box on her night stand as he grabbed it. "Melody's tenth birthday is coming up in a couple days…" Sarah stopped as she let out another cough, "I want you to give that to her." She requested as Toby put the box in his coat pocket.

"Sarah you'll make it through this, you'll be there to celebrate Mel's birthday." Toby said, as he tried to encourage his sister. "Sarah?"

She shook her head, "Toby… I need you to do me one last thing,"

"Sarah!"

"Please Toby," she begged.

Toby nodded his head. "What is it sis?"

"I want you to watch Melody, please? You'll be the only one she can depend on-"

"Sarah, you're going to pull through. You can't let this illness-"

"Toby stop." Sarah grabbed her young brother's hand as he could feel how bone chilling cold she was despite having so much sweat covered her body. "Melody is my precious daughter, just please look after her that's all I ask of you." She said as Toby nodded his head at his sister's request.

"Ok, Sarah, I'll do it."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you Toby, thank you so much."

As daylight shined in for a new day, Toby and Melody entered Sarah's room as everything stood still for them. In that one moment they could see no life in the one person they both loved, in that one moment they knew that tragedy had striked their family again.

* * *

Opening his shining bright blue eyes, Jareth could feel a surge of pure power running through his body as he slowly stood up from the cobwebbed covered throne. Looking around he could see none of his inanity subjects that use to fill his throne room as he slowly walked up the steps. Sitting upon the ledge of the window, Jareth gazed out as he could no longer see the miles of stone walls, turns, dead ends and vast marks that made up his Labyrinth. It was now turned into meadows and fields, and a small lake that occupied where the Bog of Eternal Stench once lay.

He looked down at the quiet Goblin City as it seemed that many who stilled lived near the castle as they almost seemed to not have a care in the world. Clenching his white glove hand, Jareth swayed his fingers as a clear crystal orb appeared in his hand. The wind whipped through his golden locks as Jareth blew the crystal out of his grasp as he saw it fly out a distant before shattering.

The ground below started to quake violently as he could hear the screams of many as he could see the maze stone walls rise up from the grounds. For miles on end he could see his beautiful Labyrinth slowly returning as he could clearly see a few new perks. The hedges seemed taller than last time, as he could see that whoever dared to take on the Labyrinth again shall find it to more challenging than ever before. The goblins below cried out as he could hear them screaming that the Goblin King has awoken; leaving the ledge and walked back to his throne.

Conjuring up another crystal he threw it onto of the shambles of his old throne as it shattered. Stretching itself taller and wider Jareth sighed at the sight of his new throne as it was still dully colored, but had some of the aspects of his old one. Sitting down, Jareth draped on of his legs over an armrest as he pondered why his powers had returned to him.

"Could it be?" he asked himself as he placed his forefinger against his lips; the thoughts ran rampant in his mind as he couldn't think of another reason why. "When the Champion has fallen, the former one has control once again…" he whispered as Jareth shook his head.

"What a pity… but I will have to admit, it does make me rather upset that things had to end like this." Conjuring up another crystal Jareth could see images of a young girl, no older than fifteen. He could see the innocence in her soul, while a fire of determination burned in her eyes. She was the only one who was able to defeat his Labyrinth to save her baby brother, and in the end she had done more than to win Toby back.

Clenching his chest, Jareth felt a sharp pain surge threw his heart as he almost trembled at the pain. He could feel a single tear escape his blue eyes, "I'm sorry that I could not say goodbye… my dear Sarah."

* * *

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for deciding to give this story a try, I love Labyrinth it's such an amazing movie. So yes this is a JarethXOC fanfic, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try and update soon, don't forget to favorite and review! Thanks! :)


	2. Memories of A Goblin

_**Eight years later…**_

Walking up the steps to her home, she looked over as the red Dodge was parked along the side of the street. An indication of two things, one her Uncle was home or two her Uncle's friends picked him up. She shook her head at the options she displayed in her head, as she just wanted to get some rest.

Opening the front door the young woman practically collapsed after being on her feet all day, she walked into the empty kitchen as she could see no sign of her uncle anywhere. Placing grease soaked paper bag on the marble counter she found the note that was pinned up on silver fridge. Pulling it off her brown eyes skimmed what was scribbled on there as she let out a grunt, "thanks for wasting our money again Uncle Toby." She said to herself as she crumpled up the note and threw it in the waste bin.

Kicking off her wedged black shoes she stomped her feet on the carpeted stairs as she made her way to her bedroom. Before opening the door she looked over at the white door that lay across from her own as she shook her head and entered her room. Pulling out the wad of cash she had earned from tips today she threw them down on her nightstand as she sat against the side of her bed.

Taking the old vanity mirror off of her dresser, she placed it on the ground and leaned it against the wall across from her bed. The young woman looked in it as the mirror had once belonged to her mother; she could see how much of a mess she was. Her waist long dyed black hair was frizzed up due to the humidity outside as the bright blue under layer of the left of her head was still quite vibrant with color. Dark circles rested under her eyes as she saw the stains on her blue button up dress that she wore to work as there were a few new stains on her white apron.

Her fingers wrapped around the silver chained blue gemmed necklace that her mother had left her as she looked over at the opened window. The moon was shining bright as she knew that her friends refused to come out unless the curtains were shut; forcing herself to stand up she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains shut, not a single drop of moon light was able to enter her room.

"Hoggle?" she called out as she could see the dwarf crawling out from under her bed, he hadn't aged a day since she had first met him when she was a child. Walking over to him she sat down next to him on the floor.

"Are you sure it's safe for me to be out?" he asked her as he looked over at the door.

"Don't worry; Uncle Toby went out with his friends again tonight. Like every night…." She said as she felt Hoggle put his small hand on her shoulder, "I swear it's like he only thinks about himself. He's barely making ends meet as it is," she complained as the stress of the situation caused a sharp pain to run into her head.

"Now there, things can't be all that bad." Hoggle reassured her as he just watched Mel shake her head.

"Bad? Things couldn't be any worse!" she shouted, "I've had to work at that stupid dinner for hours on end, pay almost all the bills, and I'm always blamed for whenever something bad happens!" she listed as Hoggle knew that she had been struggling ever since the day Sarah had passed.

It wasn't easy for anyone, but even though Hoggle, Ludo and everyone else learned the news it was obvious that Melody was the one who took it the hardest. But he knew that it wasn't her fault, a child losing their mother at a young age… nothing, not even in his own life had prepared anyone for a painful tragedy like that. "Come on, eventually you'll find a way out of this." Hoggle told her as she tried to calm herself down.

"Do you really think so?"

"I knows so, you're as strong as your mother. And she be the toughest person I know," he said as he could see a smile form on Melody's face. "Now if she can overcome that Labyrinth those years ago, then you's can conquer your own here."

Melody remembered how her mother had told her stories about the Labyrinth, how a single wish had changed everything. In a world where she only had thirteen hours to beat the monsters, and traps that lay in the ever changing maze; she had done the impossible. It was because of her mother's amazing stories and the friends that Melody could call on anytime that she was able to keep her faith in magic and fairytales.

"Mom told me that it was because you, Ludo and Sir Didymus helped her that she was able to conquer it." Mel said as she saw the plastic bracelet that was wrapped around Hoggle's wrist; the gift from her mother Sarah to him.

"Well… yeah, but I still feels bad about what I had done." Mel knew that Hoggle was referring to the peach that the Goblin King had forced Hoggle to give to her mother. "But even after that she still found a way to forgives me."

"If you did that to me and still came to rescue me, I'd forgive you." She said as she hugged Hoggle close to her. "Hoggle, why didn't mom ever tell me the Goblin King's name?" she asked as Hoggle shushed her, "what's wrong?"

"Don't be saying things like that." He warned her.

"Why?"

"Well um…" Hoggle never told her the truth about what happened after her mother had passed. Though he saw what had happened; the miles of treacherous mazes and traps had been brought back as it seemed more dangerous than before. Cries of unknown beasts and the castle that lay beyond the Goblin City grew bigger as many screamed at the return of the Goblin King. Finally awaken from his slumber after twenty years in the Human Realm he had awakened at the return of his powers.

"Hoggle?" Mel snapped Hoggle out of his thoughts as he shook his head, "are you ok?"

"Me, I'm fine. But you's looks as if you could sleep for days," he told her as he wobbled over to the mirror, "you better gets some rest." He advised her.

"Wait!" she stopped her as he was about ready to put one foot in the mirror, "can I ask you something before you leave?" she asked him.

"Anything's."

"When mom defeated the Labyrinth, was she awarded with any kind of prize… like a wish perhaps?" she asked as Hoggle scratched the side of his head.

"Well, from what I knows the Labyrinth can grant certain wishes, that's why most people usually challenged the blasted thing. I mean it's not uncommon, but when your mom de- wait a second!" Hoggle stopped himself as he marched towards Mel. "You's better not be getting any ideas, you must never go into the Labyrinth." He warned her.

"But why not?" she asked him.

"Your mother was lucky enough she got out unharmed, but she wouldn't want you to go into that place." Hoggle said as he waved his hand before disappearing into the mirror.

Shaking her head Mel stood up as she placed the mirror back on her dresser and walked back over to the window, pulling at the curtains she opened the window as she leaned down and looked out as the cool night air hit her face. The city below looked so peaceful as there was hardly any signs of mischief or sorrow along the night filled streets.

Turning her head at the sounds of the rustling trees she saw something peculiar, standing along the branches of the tree Mel could clearly see white feathers as she felt two eyes staring at her. Looking a bit closer she could see the white barn owl stretch out its wings as she tilted her head in confusion. Never had she seen an owl in her neighborhood, but one that was almost as white as a ghost and this close to humans was quite odd.

"Hello there," she greeted as the owl looked around before back at her. "You seem rather out of place, are you lost?" she joked as the owl only hooted at her. "You know it'd be a lot nicer if you could actually talk to me."

The sound of a car's engine roared up the street as Melody immediately shut her window and closed her curtains as she peeked out to see the yellow cab stop in front of her house as her Uncle wobbled out of it. "Well looks like it's going to be another normal night in the William's household," she breathed as she got herself ready for bed.

* * *

Looking down he could see a very unfamiliar dirty blonde haired man wobbling into the home that he believed once belonged to Sarah. Though what was stranger was that young woman who had spoken to him, he could see something in those deep eyes of hers as it was quite obvious to him that the young woman looked to have worked herself to the bone. She was quite odd though, never, not even in the Goblin Kingdom had he seen a woman who had black and blue hair.

He could not shake off what that girl had done; no one had ever tried to speak with him when he took his owl form. Not even Sarah when he watched her in her costumes reciting lines to a play, she had never spoken to him but this mysterious girl had. Flapping his wings, Jareth took to the skies as he knew that he perched himself onto a branch in that very park where she first saw her.

Closing his black owl eyes, Jareth slowly recalled that day almost twenty-eight years ago in the Human Realm…

 ** _Perched on one of the many stone monuments that lay scattered around the grassy green parks, the water from the small ponds shimmered as he saw her running across the stone bridge. Holding up the skirt of her mint green costume dress she slowed down and looked out toward the edge of the park._**

 _ **"Give me the child," he heard her say, as she took a step forward. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way here to the castle that lies beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will as strong as yours, and my kingdom is great…"**_

 _ **She looked up at the sky as the roar of thunder echoed out from the darkening clouds. Tilting his head he could barely hear her mumble out the last few lines as she pulled out a red book from her flowing sleeves. "You have no power over me," she said in annoyance as it would appear that she always struggled with that line.**_

 _ **The thunder cried out once more as the white and grey sheep dog she referred to as Merlin barked at the sound. The chimes of the bell tower rang out as he could see the shock in her eyes as the young girl and her dog dashed out of the park while the ran slowly began to pour down upon them.**_

 _ **"This should be interesting…" he thought to himself as he followed the girl and perched himself in a tree as he could hear her crying and screaming at her family while the sound of a young baby followed shortly.**_

Opening his owl eyes Jareth looked down at the park as he saw the dimly lit park below, the stone bridge was no longer any ponds. Instead everything was just grassy fields and stone walkways, which made him a bit sad to see that the place where the brunette beauty caught his attention no longer carried that sparkle.

 _"Such a pity,"_ he thought to himself. In his eyes he tried to picture the dream world that Sarah had conjured up after she bit into the peach Hoggle had given her. Even though it was a dream he was there with her, he held her in his arms as they danced across the ballroom as everyone there looked at her. For she was the loveliest maiden at the ball, in that dream he pronounce his love for her, a love that was true and pure for she had won his heart.

Her overconfidence did infuriate him from time to time, but he could see that strong will that she possessed and that spark of joy for fantasy tales. That dream… he wished he could have done more, anything to keep her in his possession, to combat the everyday nonsense of his subjects that filled his throne room. Even though he did want to keep Toby in his possession as well, he would have given up the child for Sarah instead for she did something that he thought was impossible.

She broke through the ice that covered his cold heart and made him feel something, she made him feel love. That was never her intention, but it was all because of her that he did everything he could in those thirteen hours.

But in the end when she left, Sarah did more than take Jareth's powers away and left him to what almost seemed to be a life of eternal slumber. She also took his heart.

* * *

"Uncle Toby!" Mel called out as she slipped on her black wedges and walked into the kitchen as she saw her uncle leaning his elbows against the marble counter as he looked through the stack of bills that had arrived this morning, "did you get your dinner last night?" she asked him.

Turning back she could see that he wore his usual grey work shirt and light brown jeans as he nodded his head, "yea, tell Gus that I said thanks." He told her as he pointed towards the bag she was carrying on her back. "You going somewhere?" he asked her as he grabbed another envelope and opened it up only to shake his head.

"Here," she handed him the wad of cash she had earned last night in tips as he took it from her. "That should be enough to at least cover a few of them," she said as she watched her uncle put the money in his pockets. "Anyway I told you last night that I was going to Violet's after my shift today, I only work until noon." She told him as they could hear the clock in the living room chime out six times.

"Fine, but you better be home before it gets dark." He warned her. Even though he never said an exact time on when she should be home he would always be upset with her when she arrived home if it wasn't work related.

"And what time would that be?" she asked him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Just before it gets dark, now get going or you're going to be late for work." He shooed he away as he himself looked about ready to get going to his job as well. "And make sure you feed Excalibur when you get home," he reminded her as she saw her orange and black speckled cat sleeping on the stairways.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get home tonight." She said to him as she rushed out of her house and into the chilling morning. Walking across the street she entered into the park, looking out from across the way she could see the bright lights of the dinner had just been turned on as a few cars were starting to pull up into the parking lot. Mel started to run knowing that she had to hurry otherwise Gus would be upset again with her tardiness.

Walking into the diner she could see a few people sitting down at the white marble booth, and a few of the regulars in the red leather chairs. Walking behind the counter she placed her bag in the little cubby as she pulled out her note pad and started to make her way around the diner, as it had now became a normal part of her routine for the last two years.

Placing about five blue slips on the ledge of the order window she jumped when the sound of the call bell rang, as the customers chuckled at the high pitch squeal that escaped her lips. Looking into the kitchen she saw the white hairnet over his head as a few strands of dark hair spilled out, his cubby face looked at her as his blue eyes seemed rather dull. "Looks like you finally decided to show," he sarcastically told her as he placed a steaming cup of coffee on the ledge, "this one is one me." He told her as she took the coffee.

"Thank you so much," she said as she saw that he already put in the right amount of sugar and creamer in it as she sipped the hot brew. "By the way my uncle wanted me to tell you thanks for the food last night," she said as she stopped drinking her coffee and looked into the window. "Ok… how late is Libby coming in?" she asked as she knew that whenever Gus had given her a free cup of coffee it was always a sign that her co-worker was coming in late.

"She'll be in by one," he told her as the sound of the food sizzling on the grill in the back drowned out her muttered complaint. Placing the empty coffee cup on the ledge she heard the door open as she saw a man walk into the dinner and take a seat at the end of the booth.

The man was rather odd in her opinion, dressed in a formal suit and tie he was not like one of the usual regulars that she would see on a day to day basis. His short blonde hair was combed back as she could see that he wore white gloves on his hands, something that she had never seen before. Walking over to him, she tried to hand him a menu as he declined it, "oh, do you know what you'd like?" she asked as put the menu away and pulled out her note pad.

"Just a cup of coffee," he said in a low voice.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked him as the man just shook his head. The bell rang as she jumped again, "man I hate that bell." She whispered to herself as she ripped out the piece of paper and placed it on the ledge as she grabbed the plates of prepared food and served them.

He could hear her talking to the other patrons that sat in the diner as he rested his elbows against the white counter. It seemed that this woman was well known in the area as she joked and laughed with the others as she walked around with the sound of her heeled shoes gently echoing in the space. He heard her whisper her displeasure as he watched her jump once again at the sound at the loud bell that the man behind the opened window hit with the end of his spatula. Looking towards the bell, he snapped his fingers as he watched the dismay of the man at the bell would not make a sound.

She walked back over to the man as she placed the white mug of coffee in front of him, "the bell doesn't work!" Gus voiced out as Mel only laughed.

"Well hallelujah to that," she said to herself as she looked back at the man. "Sorry about the wait, usually the place isn't this full." She told him as he saw that there quite a large amount of people, "are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"No it's quite alright," he told her.

"Haven't seen you around here before, you new to the area?"

"You could say that," he took a sip of the bitter liquid as his bright blue eyes looked up at her, as she brushed a lock of her blue and black hair out of her fair skinned face. "I'm just here looking for a lost love." He answered her.

"Lost love?" the man didn't seem that old, didn't even looked older than maybe twenty-four of maybe twenty-six, but at the mention of a lost love; the only thing Mel could think about was maybe a girl he met in high school.

"Yes, it was a long time ago… I had fallen head over heels for a beautiful young woman, but alas… I've had no luck finding her." He told her as Mel leaned in towards him.

"Well maybe I can help; I know a lot of the people in this area of town." She offered.

Shaking his head, "no it's quite alright, I have a feeling I'll find her soon." He told her as he looked at the white name tag that was sewn into the upper left side of her attire, "Melody? What a beautiful name you have," he complimented her as she only blushed.

"Well thank you, most people just call me 'Mel' though." She told him as she heard Gus calling out that another order was ready, "excuse me for a moment."

Leaving his presence he watched her move to the other side of the diner as she quickly returned back to him, "now why shorten such a beautiful name to Mel?" he asked her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know, I mean it's a lot shorter than having to save my full name." she told him as she noticed his cup was almost empty, "do you want a refill on your coffee?"

"Yes please," he said as she brought over a clear pot that was filled almost to the brim with hot coffee as she filled his cup. "So what's a young woman like yourself working here for?" he asked her as she smiled.

"Just trying to earn some money of my own I suppose," she replied as she leaned towards him. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to worry about having to work, I mean I love this job but the hours are just so stressful." She whispered as she saw a grin on the man's face.

"You believe in wishing?"

Mel nodded her head, "yea…" she leaned in a bit closer. "I believe in a lot of things that most people would think didn't exist, but I know that there are more things out there then we think there are." She whispered as she let out a small giggle. "Most people though would love to disagree with me though on that."

"I wouldn't, like you I too believe that there is something more than what meets the eye." He told her as Mel felt a sense of comfort that a stranger felt the same way she did, "well I should be taking my leave." He said as he stood up from the booth.

"Let me grab your bill," she said as he stopped her.

"No need, now this is for the coffee. And this is for you," he handed her the money.

Looking down at the denominations she held her hand she looked back up at him, "but this is so much, I couldn't possibly except-"

"Just think of it as my way of saying thank you for talking to me, I hope to see you soon Melody." The man said as he took his leave as she was taken aback by what had just happened.

* * *

Walking up the steps to her house, Mel could hear the sounds of the clock towers chime eight times as the sky was slowly starting to darken into a dark orange like color. She brushed the grass off of her black skinny jeans and black tank top as she looked back at her shoulder to see the street lights starting to turn on as she sighed.

Opening the door, "Uncle I'm home!" she called out as she saw her uncle lean against the doorway of the living room. She could see that he was rather upset again as she rolled her eyes, "you said to be home before it gets dark," she told him as she marched up the stairs.

She could hear him follow behind her, "well when I say that I mean to be home by seven!" he yelled as she stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"You never tell me what time to be home! You said to be home before it gets dark! Not by seven, not by eight, you always get upset when you never set a curfew for me!" she yelled back as she opened the door to her room. Throwing her bag on the ground she saw her uncle enter her room, "get out!"

"I swear you don't understand how worried I get when you don't show up on time!" her uncle Toby argued as she rolled her eyes.

"What time!? You've never set a damn fucking curfew for me ever and you always get pissed off when I come home!" she yelled as she closed the curtains to her room. "And you think you're worried! You always go out every night with your friends to that stupid bar across town and you don't even come home till the early hours of the morning!" she argued as she could still see the wad of cash she had given him this morning barely sticking out of his pocket.

"That's because I earned it! I work my ass off to support you and all you do is act ungrateful!"

"Ungrateful! I'm the one who usually ends up paying most of these stupid bills because you keep blowing your paycheck!" she screamed at him as her uncle looked frustrated. Almost every night was like this; ever since she was thirteen they would always end up screaming at each other. There were a few nights out of the year that things would be quiet, but most of the time they just yelled at each other.

"I don't know why I made that promise to your mother, if I had known it would be like this I would have never taken you in!" he yelled as it hurt Mel to hear those words from her uncle as he slammed her bed room door. The sound of the front door opened and slammed shut as it was followed by the sound of his car speeding off, just like how most their fights ended.

She heard a wobbling sound as she looked to see the mirror on her dresser starting to tip over, "no!" she tried reaching for it but Mel was too late. Falling down towards the ground she could hear the sound of glass shattering as she fell on her knees, she picked up the mirror as a few pieces had fallen onto the wooden ground.

Looking at the mirror she could see cracks formed all over it as she saw the distorted image of herself, "Hoggle? Ludo?" she cried out as she felt herself on the verge of crying. "Please! Anyone!" she begged as she could see Hoggle's face in the mirror, "Hoggle!"

"What happened?" he asked, as she looked behind her but couldn't see her dwarf companion standing behind her. "Is the mirror damaged?" he sounded fearful when he asked the question as she nodded her head.

"Yes the mirror is broken and crack! What should I do?" she asked him as Hoggle shook his head, "can't you guys appear out of another mirror?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we can't, this here mirror is the only one with the power to let us appear in your's world." Hoggle informed her as Mel felt her tears fall from her eyes, "now don't cry little lady. Well find a way," he tried to reassure her.

"Hoggle, you guys are the only people who've been there for me since mom died. I can't go on unless you guys are there for me," she told him. "I need to come there, I need to-"

"No! Absolutely not! I warns you not to come here!" he told her as Mel felt like everything was starting to crumble around her; without her friends she wouldn't have been able to get through all these tough fights with her uncle and the long work days she had endured. "Well find a way," Hoggle said as Mel saw his image starting to fade away until all she could see was herself crying in the mirror.

"Hoggle?" she called his name but he didn't appear, "please no! You can't leave me alone!" she called out as she shook the mirror, only to have a few pieces of the reflective glass fall onto the ground. Setting the mirror down Mel buried her hands in her face as cried, Mel felt that there was nothing she could do at this point. But she couldn't allow herself to go another day with this life without her friends at her side.

Standing herself up Mel walked out of her room as she stood in front of her mother's room, she had not set a single foot in that room ever since she was eight, but now…. She felt as if this was her last choice. Opening the door she looked over at the plain mattress as the white curtains that lead to the small balcony were pulled shut. Turning on the light she stepped over to her mother's old dresser.

The framed photos of herself with her mother lined up across the top of it as she looked in the mirror, "Hoggle?" she called out her friend's name but here was still no responses, "I have no choice," she whispered to herself as she pulled open one of dresser drawers and pulled out a handbook that was about the size of her palm.

Mel recalled the times that her mother would write things in this book whenever her mother would talk about the Labyrinth. "You still kept this book," she said to herself, "just in case you were ever taken back to the Labyrinth." Her mother always confined in her that there were times when she felt that the Labyrinth might take her away, so she wrote in this small book just so if that day were to come she would be prepared for her second go at it.

"You and Hoggle told me to never say those words," Mel whispered to herself as she looked over the last page of the book before slipping it into her back pocket. "But if the Labyrinth can really grant me my wish then… then I have to try!" she said as she remembered how Hoggle had said that many had attempted the Labyrinth just for a wish. "It's the only way I can get you back," wiping away her tears Mel closed her eyes "I know everyone's going to be mad, but there aren't any options left." She heard her own desperation. "My closest friends are in the Labyrinth, if they helped you mom then I know they'll help me."

Mel thought back at the words she was warned never to say, "I wish…" she breathed, "I wish… I wish to challenge the Labyrinth for myself!" she shouted as she jumped at the sound of balcony doors opening.

A strange warmth hit her as she slowly opened her eyes to bright orange light, she cautiously walked over to the doors as she looked out at the sight before her. Beyond the dirt hill she could see miles and miles of maze like walls that surrounded a glistening city as a large castle stood at the center of it all. The wind blew in her face as she felt an ominous chill run down her spine as she was starting to tremble.

"The castle that lies beyond the Goblin City," she whispered as she set one black booted foot on the strange light grey ground, turning her head she could see the doors behind her shut close as knew that there was no turning back at this point. She took a deep breath, "if mom defeated this thing, then so can I." she said to herself as she started walking down the dirt hill and toward the Labyrinth below.

* * *

Jareth looked at himself in the mirror as he felt overjoyed at his youthful complexion, "who knew sleeping for a hundred years could make one look so much younger." He said as he admired his reflection, even though twenty years had passed in the Human Realm it had been a hundred years of slumber for him. Walking around his chambers he looked out the window as his kingdom looked much better in his opinion.

More of the humanoid Fae lived within the glamorous and glistening North and East sides of the Goblin City as the other lower class Goblins lived to the South and West sides. He didn't allow many of his rambunctious subjects to enter his throne room anymore as he felt a sense of tranquility whenever he was alone to ponder his own thoughts and ideas of what he could do.

A jolt ran through his body as Jareth looked towards the edge of the Labyrinth that surrounded his city, "could it be?" he asked himself as he conjured up a crystal orb in his white gloved hand. Looking in it he could see her as she began walking towards the entrance of the Labyrinth. Her black and blue hair whipped in the air as she looked towards the Goblin City, "so she's wished herself her, has she?" he asked himself.

"Odd though, she doesn't seem like the type of person who would try and take on something as my Labyrinth… I wonder how she even learned of it." He had visited her earlier, but he would have never of thought that she would be one of those people who ended up wishing themselves here. "Maybe she thinks she can beat the Labyrinth, but can she?" he sat upon the edge of his bed as he looked into the crystal. "She has that look in her eyes," he remarked as Jareth saw the fires of determination burn in her dark eyes.

"Well…let's just see how much of my Labyrinth you can take, before you decide to give up… Melody."


	3. Secrets

Melody looked out as she started to grasp the reality of her situation; the entrance to the Labyrinth was still a distance away as she felt her boots sink into the soft ground below her feet. "Maybe I might have underestimated this place," she said to herself as she pulled out the small book from her back pocket. She stopped as she rolled her eyes, "Rule #1: Always watch your step, oh what could she possibly mean-?"

Feeling something wrap around her ankle Mel's face came into contact with the dirt ground; bringing her face up she spit out any dirt that had escaped in her mouth as she wiped the dust off her face. Looking back she saw a strange root that wasn't there earlier as she grabbed the book and stood back up, "ok… so always watch my step. Rule #2: Everything isn't always as it seem." Looking forwards she just shook her head. "Clearly…"

As she approached the Labyrinth, Melody looked up at the height of which the walls stood. About more than twice her height, she could see no possible way to climb over the smoothed out wall; there were no indications of any little nooks she could use. Looking at the wall, she slowly walked along the side the tall bushes as she could see a few little white things flying in and out of them.

"This place sure is strange," she said to herself. Reaching behind her she grabbed the notebook and started to read the next few pages. "Rule #3: Crystals are bad, Rule #4: Never take things for granted." She listed the next two rules, but was still confused by what her mother had meant. "What do you mean mom?" Mel asked herself as she placed the book back in her pocket and continued along the outside of the Labyrinth.

Looking out she couldn't help but noticed a small little glimmer shinning from the very top of the castle as it flashed at an odd pace, almost like it was a signal of sorts. _"Do they know I'm here?"_ her thoughts raged in her head, as she thought that she were lucky. But it did seem odd that someone from that distance away would be able to see or hear her, but she then again maybe in this world wasn't as it seemed.

She wrapped her fingers around her necklace as her head jerked at the sound of footsteps ahead of her, as she looked out in the distance. Squinting her eyes, she saw a very familiar brown leather cap as a short little man was hobbling alongside the bushes spraying a peculiar white mist at the little things that were flying out of the bushes. He didn't seem to have noticed her as she quietly made her way towards the man.

"Hoggle?" she whispered; the man turned back as she could see his eyes widen in shock.

"Mel-Melody?" he was stunned at her presence in their world as he dropped his spray gun, "I thoughts I told you nevers to come here!" he yelled angrily as he hobbled over to her. "Why are you here?" he demanded as Mel kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't bear the thought of being away from you guys… please don't be mad me Hoggle!" she begged him as she could see that he was still rather frustrated that was even here.

"How did yous even get here?" he asked her as he placed him small hands at his sides.

"Well… I um… I broke my promise to mom," she whispered.

"No yous need to go home, back to your world. This ain't no place for you," Hoggle said as he was shocked at what that she would do something like that. "Come on little lady,"

He tried to pull her hand but she broke free from his grasp, "Hoggle I can't turn back, there's no way for me to go back." She told him as she could see that Hoggle was still upset with her, "I'm sorry, but it was my only where here, after what you told me last night… I just… I just can't take it anymore, I just want to-!" she almost shouted as Hoggle shushed her.

"Be quiet!" he told her as he covered her mouth, "you don't wants no one to hear you." He warned her as she looked curiously at him.

"What do you mean?"

Hoggle sighed, "did you ever reads that book your mom left ya?" he asked as she pulled the book out of her pocket.

"You mean this one?"

Hoggle nodded his head, before he pushed it down, "now be careful, you don't wants to lose that book. Now listen here little lady, there's two things you outta knows about the minute you step into this Labyrinth here." He whispered as she could see him look up towards the castle. "One: he's always watching you, so be careful what yous do and says." He told her.

"You mean the-?" he covered her mouth with his hand as he shushed her once again.

"Two: don't ever speak your wish out louds, the minute he hears that he'll try and uses it against you." Hoggle warned her as she understood what he meant. She opened her book and skimmed down the pages as she could see her mother's hand writing. "She wrote that down too?"

Mel nodded her head, "yes. She has a lot of things written in here." She told him.

"Just make sures you don't lose it," he told her as Mel stood up and they began walking alongside the walls of the Labyrinth's entrance.

"Then why don't you hold onto it?" she asked him as she handed the book to Hoggle, "if anything happens to me at least I know it won't be lost if you hold onto it." She suggested as Hoggle placed the book in a small red bag that was around his waist.

"Fine, I'll hold onto to it for now."

"Thanks… now… where do we get in?" she asked him as she felt Hoggle put his arm in front of her knees, looking down she saw his little fingers pointing towards a metal door archway. Roses were growing along the cracks and sides as the doors slowly started to open, beyond the thick cloud of white smoke, Mel saw a large black brick wall that stood about the same height as the outside. Taking a step she looked down at Hoggle, "Hoggle… I know you're still mad at me, but will you please help me?" she asked him.

"And why should I do that?" he asked her.

"Please Hoggle, you helped…" Mel had to choose her words carefully; even though the doors were open there was still no guarantee that he could be watching them right now. "Just please, I need your help." She begged him.

Hoggle rolled his eyes as he walked towards the open doors, "are you going to stand there all day or do you want to get this over with?" he asked her as he saw the smile on Mel's face. Part of him was happy that she was here, but he was still angered that she would wish herself to the Labyrinth. Though he felt that he should at least help her out of this place, even though he knew the truth about the powers that the Labyrinth had.

Even though the Labyrinth and even the Goblin King themselves had powers to grant wishes, there was not a magic in the world that could resurrect the dead back to life. Looking up at Mel he felt a lump form in his throat as he should have told her the truth about that. But since she was here there was no use, if she were to learn the truth now it would only upset her greatly. He sighed as he knew that he had to help her get out of the Labyrinth, to make up for not telling her the truth.

"Hoggle?"

"What is it?" he asked her as Mel looked over at the secret pathway that was disguised as the long narrow stretch of the wall as she carefully stuck her hand pas it. Taking a step forward she looked as three new directions popped up; Hoggle pulled the leg of her pants as they started walking to the left side of the path.

"Do you think… that thing will be fixed after this is over?" she asked him.

"It's a possibility," he told her. Mel hoped that at least the mirror would be fixed, if she had her mother back and the mirror was fixed. "Wait," he stopped her as they came to a dead end, "gotta turns around," he told her as they walked back the direction they came from before Hoggle made an abrupt turn.

"Hey wait up!" Mel called as she tested another one of the hidden passageways with Hoggle at a short distance away. As they continued along the twists and turns of the maze, "How do you know this Labyrinth so well?" she asked him. It was almost like they had been walking in circles, every time Mel turned her head to look around it just appeared that everything was exactly the same. It almost didn't feel like they were making any progress at all.

"I've hads to work in and out of this here Labyrinth," he told her as they stepped over the large roots that were oddly growing out of the walls. "I usually get hired to do small things; killing fairies, gathering certain foods, those things. Though… you never really get use to this place, with all its tricks and other things." Hoggle listed as they ducked under another root that was hanging over the tops of the walls.

"What other things?" feeling something push her; Mel stumbled, her elbows skidded on the ground. "Ow!" she yelled as she sat back up as Hoggle rushed over to her. Looking up the root had somehow moved as it lay on the dirt ground just a few feet from them. "What in the-?" standing up she and Hoggle rushed out of there as the pain from her scraps started to sting.

"You ok little lady?" Hoggle asked as she could see a slightly different scene up ahead, steps were scattered across the grounds as the walls were more block like; small little marble carvings adorned the tops of the block as they caught the glare of the setting sun. Looking at it all there seemed to be more and more ways to get lost as the castle still appeared to be miles away. Hoggle noticed Mel looking up, "don't be getting your hopes up that place is still days away." He told her.

"There has to be a way to get there sooner!" Mel argued as she looked around, "Come on Hoggle please?" she begged him as she saw Hoggle had an odd look on his face. "And we still need to find Sir Didymus and Ludo" she added.

Hoggle only rolled his eyes, he knew where those two were but he would prefer not having to go that way. Even though it had been years since he had smelled the foul place, Hoggle wouldn't want to go near it not even for a mine of jewels or bags of jewelry. "Those two… well…" he looked down at the white brick ground. "They're probably beyond the Bog of Eternal Stench," he sighed.

Mel crossed her arms, she knew that her mother and everyone else except Sir Didymus had warned her about the Bog of Eternal Stench, but she wasn't certain that it could smell that bad. "So let's go there and get them!" she cheered as Hoggle grabbed onto her leg.

"Now wait here!" he stopped her, "if we go there we're going to be put ourselves farther away from where we're heading." He warned her as she shook him off her leg, "and you don't know where it is." He pointed out as she walked back over to the dwarf. "Good, now it's getting dark, we needs to find a place to rest. We'll go get them tomorrow,"

Mel followed Hoggle as she jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar roar, "what was that?" she asked him as they stopped in a small section of the Labyrinth. Hoggle leaned against the white wall, as Mel sat across from him. Pulling her knees up to her chest she shivered at not only the slowly decreasing temperature, but also the constant howling of the unknown beasts.

"Don't worry, them monsters are deeper in the Labyrinth, they don't come near this place… most of the time." Hoggle told her as she glared at him. Hugging her knees closer, Mel felt a strong sense of fear coursing through her body.

"That's great to know…" she whispered to herself, "Hoggle can I ask you something?" she saw Hoggle nodded his head, "do any other dwarves or goblins come out to the Labyrinth, like… do they do the same work you do?" she asked him.

Hoggle shook his head, "no… very few of us actually comes out to the Labyrinth. To tells you the truth, those who lives in the Goblin City they mock those who work within the Labyrinth." Mel could see pain in Hoggle's eyes, "though that was after this thing arose again."

"Again? What do you mean by that?"

Crossing his arms, "for all of us down here it's been forty years since the Labyrinth came back, but for you that was eight years ago." He told her. Hoggle saw the confusion in Mel, "about a hundred years ago the Labyrinth collapsed, and all's of this was gone, no more. Folks around here lived without having to worries about a thing, and for a while we all thought we could finally live in peace."

"But then the Labyrinth rose and everything changed," Mel said.

Hoggle nodded his head, "yes and you know what happened eight years ago." He told her. Mel thought back, but the only thing she could think of was her mother's passing.

"So you're-"

"Shush," Hoggle stopped her as she remembered that she had to be careful of what she said.

" _So when mom died the Labyrinth returned… but how, they doesn't make sense."_ Mel thought in her head.

"Yes that. And ever since that day things have changed, and they've gotten worse." He said to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him as she noticed that he was starting to walk away.

"We needs fire wood, now yous stays here." He told her.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" she protested as Hoggle sighed.

"I ain't gonna be gone long, you don't knows this Labyrinth but I do. I'll be back soon," he told her as he hobbled away.

As the sun was starting to set Hoggle tried to hurry back as he carried a few large dried up stick in his small arms. Stepping up the stairs he heard the sound of boots clicking against the ground, he sighed as he didn't dare to turn around. In the back of his mind, Hoggle hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was. That would be the last thing he would ever want was for **him** to show up.

"Hello Hoggle," dropping the wood in his arms Hoggle slowly turned to see the tall man standing behind him at the bottom of the steps. His lips were turned up in a small grin as his long spiked blonde hair fell down in front of his blue eyes, looking down at the small dwarf. Just as usual he was wearing another one of his sparkling black cloaks that fell past his trousers; scuff marks were all over his knee high black leather boots. "It's been a while,"

"I've told you before it's-" he stopped himself as Jareth said his name right. "What do you want?" Hoggle knew that Jareth's presence here could only mean something bad, especially since Melody wasn't that far away. "Last I saw you was almost one hundred and forty years ago."

"Oh come now, no need to be so hostile I just merely want to have a little chat with you. That's all," as he held the black riding crop in his hands. Stepping up the stairs, "like why are you helping another through my Labyrinth?"

Hoggle tried to stand his ground as he still felt a bit frightened by Jareth, but not as bad as before when Sarah first came here. "That's none of your business," Hoggle replied.

"That's too bad, you know Hoggle… I know you've had a hard time lately, you know with all the mocking and judgement you get from all those in the Goblin City." Jareth said as he conjured up a clear crystal in his hands. "You know I could always change that,"

Hoggle scoffed at the offer. "Yea right," he said as he picked up the pieces of wood that were scattered on the ground.

"Don't believe me, then look for yourself." Jareth kneeled down as he held the crystal in front of Hoggle's eyes. Looking into it Hoggle saw it, him, as a Fae not as a dwarf anymore; dancing with the higher class Fae at masquerade balls and being able to live a life of luxury compared to his life right now. "You know I can make this happen Hoggle, and all you need to take her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth, or better yet… tell me why you're helping her." Jareth offered.

Hoggle saw it, the life he could only dream of; one where he would be respected by Goblins and Fae alike. Something caught his eye as he looked down at the plastic bracelet that Sarah had given him; shaking his head. "No I refuse!" he declined Jareth's offer as he knew that he didn't other's respect, he already had it. "No matter what you can offer me I don't do it, and I won't be helping you either!"

"I see, well then… perhaps I should ask her myself," Hoggle's eyes widened at the thought of Jareth even getting close to Melody this soon since her arrival. "I mean you already did tell the girl that I can see everything, you even warned her to be careful of what she says." Jareth walked circles around Hoggle, "perhaps she'll tell me if I show her the dreams that she's always wanted, what do you think?"

Jareth stood in front of the pathway that would straight to Mel, "don't you dare go near that girl!" Hoggle said to Jareth as he walked right past him.

"Wait!" Jareth stopped him, "do you intend to warn this girl about my presence? Do you actually care about her?" Jareth asked. Hoggle looked down; he knew that no matter he would say Jareth would do something as he just tried to walk away. "Fine, but I'll leave you two alone for now but know this. I will be watching you both," he warned the dwarf as his big eyes looked back at the Goblin King. "But this will not be the last time I come to you Hoggle, and let me warn you this."

Jareth poked at Hoggle's chest with the tip of his riding crop, "if you say a word to her about our meetings, or tell her my name I will do more than make you the Prince of the Land of Stench. Oh no, I'll will drown you both into the Bog of Eternal Stench and you do know what happens if one is drowned there, don't you?" Jareth asked sarcastically as he saw the fear in Hoggle's eyes.

Everyone knew what would happen, if one was to drown in the Bog of Eternal Stench they would smell forever and forever. No matter what they would smell like the foulest part of the Bog for the rest of eternity, "you aren't really going to do that to the little lady are you?" Hoggle asked as he shifted the fire wood in his arms.

"You know that I can be generous Hoggle, but don't forget I can be cruel." Jareth said as Hoggle slowly walked away, but now this time both he and Melody were in trouble. Even though it was a warning, Jareth always made sure that things would happen; when Sarah had kissed him, both he and Sarah were transported to the edge of the bog. They almost fell in for goblins sake! Hoggle shook it off as he retuned back to Melody.

Keeping his distance away Jareth looked into the crystal in his hands as he saw Mel and Hoggle sitting around the small pill of sticks they were trying to set ablaze. The warning he had given Hoggle earlier should be enough to keep his mouth shut, knowing that the loyalty that dwarf once had for him was no more. This would much more difficult now since Jareth no longer had one to sabotage this girl and her plans.

"Well, if he won't help me looks like I'll just have to stop her myself," Jareth whispered as he focused his sights on Melody while conjuring an image of Sarah besides her in his crystal. "Sarah you defeated my Labyrinth before, but this girl…" Jareth shook his head as he no longer felt the pain in his chest anymore whenever he looked upon Sarah's face.

For years after he had awakened he had done that, but when he slowly started to accept that Sarah was no longer around he no longer felt the pain of her passing. But with this new girl, there was something about her… something oddly familiar about her, but despite that Jareth couldn't stand to see that look of determination in her eyes.

"I will not allow another to defeat my Labyrinth!"

* * *

In the early hours of the afternoon Mel and Hoggle managed to get out of the second part of the maze as there was an unsettling feeling between them both. They slowly walked along the darkened path of the shadows casted by the thick trees above, as they ducked and crawled under the spike like branches of the trees.

"This is a bit terrifying," Mel said as Hoggle nodded his head. This part was still quite new to him as well, but this was one of the paths that lead to the bog.

"Hopefully we can get out of here before sunset," he told her as Hoggle still couldn't shake the feeling that Jareth could be around this area. "Just keep on your toes." He advised her as a small light shined in the path ahead.

"Look there's a way out!" she cheered as she ran past Hoggle.

"Wait be careful it could be-" before Hoggle could warn her, he heard Melody scream as he watched as her fall into one of the traps and ran over to her. Looking down he could see a dark hole that was crawling with dark green and black vines and leaves. "Mel? Mel?" he called her name, but heard no response.

Hoggle knew that this trap was not like one of the ordinary traps that he had once got himself tangled in before, this one was different, this one was placed there. Looking ahead he could see that the light that Mel had chased after vanished. _"Damn you Jareth!"_

Mel felt her body come into contact with the dark ground below as she painfully opened her eyes, sharp pain surged throughout her body as she could barely see the glimpse of light that shined through the hole she had fallen in. She mentally kicked herself as she forgot that she should always watch her step.

"Hoggle?" she whispered the dwarf's name weakly as she could hear him calling out her name from above. Putting her hand up she felt everything starting to go cold as her arm fell against the ground, her head tilted to the side as she heard what she thought were footsteps walking towards her as she slowly slipped away into unconsciousness.

Jareth looked down as he shook his head, "well now, that was a bit too easy." He said to himself as he looked down at Mel, kneeling down he brushed her hair out of her face as he could see that she had blacked out due to the pain of the fall. "If only I knew why you were here…" he whispered as he carefully sat Mel up.

Placing an arm under her knees, Jareth pulled Mel up as he held her in his arms. "My goodness, you're quite light." He said to her as he looked down at her petite frame, "well let's just see if you'll tell them my dear." Jareth said as he carried her in arms and walked away from the scene.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, so yes I did change the rating only because I have some plans for the future chapters and there will be some mature language in this story! Thanks guys, the next update will be posted soon!


	4. A Man Named Jarad

Mel slowly shook her head as she felt a strange material had been draped over her body, opening her eyes Mel looked curiously in the new place she found herself in. Beneath her lay a thick bed of golden straw and small pillows, as the rock walls sparkled like they had been covered in glitter. Looking over at the opening over the cave she saw a thin, grey tattered sheet covered the entrance of the small cave as a few baskets that appeared to be filled with fruit lay close by.

Trying to sit herself up, Mel was surprised that the pain that she felt before was very minimal; almost like she hadn't suffered from any pain at all. She looked down at her arms as white bandages appeared to be wrapped up to at least her shoulders. "What's going on?" she whispered to herself as she pulled the dark polyester blanket off her and slowly stood up.

Quietly, Mel walked over to the entrance as the sound of trickling water caught her attention. Pulling the curtain back she stared at the sight before her; large dark brown bark trees stood tall above as the fruits above captured the light of the setting sun. Walking outside of the cave she turned and saw a thick layer of emerald moss covered the circular entrance as a small waterfall poured crystal clear water into the river that flowed right next to it.

"What is this place?" she asked herself as this place didn't seem like it could be part of the Labyrinth. She could see no walls or barriers, but she could see the top of the castle that lay beyond the Goblin City as it still looked as far away as it did before.

Kneeling before the river Mel looked down at her reflection that shined back at her; spots of dirt caked her face as her black and blue hair was somehow smoothed out. Running her fingers in her hair her grabbed the hairband out of her pocket and pulled it back, cupping her hands Mel scooped up a handful of water as she cautiously brought it up to her lips.

Sipping the water she didn't taste anything unusual about it, to her it just tasted like plain tap water as she drank down a few handfuls of water before washing the dirt off her face. Shaking the water off her hands Mel grabbed at her pendant as she felt a small wave of relief that she was still wearing it and didn't lose it during her fall.

"Looks like you've finally woken up," Mel jumped as she heard a man's voice speak to her. Turning her head she saw him; short spikey blonde hair that barely reached down to his shoulders, his flowy white shirt exposed most of his chest as she saw a sickle shaped pendant around his neck. Over his shirt was a leather vest that Mel could see had a strange crack like design over it. Barely any dirt appeared on his grey trousers or his leather boots as he walked towards her.

Mel stood up as she took a small step back, holding up her bandaged arms in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked him as she saw his blue eyes. It was odd, but in the back of her mind she felt as if she looked into those eyes once before. She shook the thought out of her head as he walked closer to her.

With her back against the moss covered rock wall she looked into the mysterious man's eyes as she could feel herself trembling. He stood over a foot taller than her small five feet tall frame as Mel felt the man grab her one of her arms as she looked down as his hands slowly started to unravel the bandages around her arm. Letting the white fabric fall to the grassy ground below she saw his blue eyes inspect her arm as she saw his lips curve into a smile. "Looks like your wounds are fully healed," he said to her as she looked down at her arms.

"How long have I been here?" she whispered to him as she looked around at the scenery again as a way to distract herself from the mysterious man.

"About two days." He replied as Mel was stunned she had been unconscious for that long.

The scrapes and cuts she had endured were all closed up as there wasn't any marks on her, she felt him unwrap her other arm as there no marks on it either. "Why are you helping me?"

"Who said I was ever helping you?" he retorted.

"Well could you at least tell me who you are?" she asked again as the man took a small step back from her.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "my name is Jarad, and who might you be?"

"Melody," she replied.

"Well then, Melody, tell me what are you doing here in the Labyrinth?" Jarad asked her as Mel looked down at the ground. She remembered what Hoggle had told her, and she still didn't trust this guy.

"I-I don't remember," she answered him as she could see a slight look of frustration on Jarad's face.

"You don't remember?"

Mel shook her head, as she felt that Jarad saw through her lie. "All I can remember is that I was separated from my friend, and I need to get back to them." She told him. "Please do you know how I can get back from where I fell?"

Jarad turned his back to her, "and who said I was going to help you?" Mel was really starting to dislike this guy as he seemed rather arrogant. "You should just be grateful that I didn't leave you to be eaten by those beast that live around here." He told her as a loud high pitch cry erupted from the forest.

"Then why did you help me?" Mel asked Jarad as she stood in front of him, "why didn't you leave me in the forest then?" that was a good question. Only Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus would come and help her, but why would a stranger in this odd place help her at all.

"That's none of your concerns," he answered her. Mel turned her back to Jarad as she started walking towards the forest, "and just where do you think you're going?" he asked her as she stopped.

"I'm going to go find my friends," she told him as she stepped over the knee high bushes in her path and slowly started to disappear into the shadows of the forest.

"You might not want to go that way!" Jarad yelled as he heard the sound of twigs breaking underneath her feet as he could barely make out her fair skin in the darkness.

"And why not?!" Mel yelled back at him as she ducked under a few branches, looking down at the ground; the light that was able to past through the thick bunches of leaves shined on what appeared to be pale skin that looked like something a snake would shed. Though following the length of the skin, Mel looked a head as a pair of glowing lime green eyes shined at her. Large white fangs that were about half the size of her body glistened in the speckled light as a hissing sound soon followed.

Taking a few steps back Mel ran back down the path, "I saw a snake's skin there, it might be still-" Jarad stopped as he felt Mel's arms wrap tightly around him as she buried her face in the frills of his white shirt. He could feel her shaking as he put his arms around her, "there, there it won't come out here. Snakes here don't like to leave the forests," he told her as Mel raised her head up.

"You could have warned me about it sooner!" she yelled as Jarad saw the fear still lingering in her eyes. Noticing their current position Mel pushed herself away from Jarad, "sorry about that." She apologized as she heard Jarad laugh.

"No need to apologize, we are all frightened of something." He reassured her as he grabbed Mel's chin between his fingers, "now then, this Labyrinth is no place for a girl like you. I would be more than happy to help you get out of here." He told her as he looked into her brown eyes.

"No!" she immediately rejected Jarad's suggestion as she broke free from his grasp, "I mean, I'm sorry but no thanks I really need to find my friends." She told him once again as Jarad placed his hands on his hips.

"Did your friend happen to be a small little dwarf, wearing a leather cap and had a red bag wrapped around their waist?" Jarad asked, as his description sounded like Hoggle.

Mel nodded her head, "yes, but how did you know?" she asked him curiously.

"When I was gathering the medicine for you wounds, I noticed someone looking around the Labyrinth; they were calling out for someone named 'Mel' though." Jarad told her.

"Yea that's my nickname, Mel." She told him as Jarad took a step towards her. "Do you think you could at least take me to him?"

"Well then, Mel, how about this then? I know you're lying to me, you know the reason why you're in this Labyrinth, so I'll make you a deal," Jarad offered her as he caught her attention. "I shall take you to your friend, they shouldn't be too far in the Labyrinth, but I'll need something in exchange for my assistance." He told her.

Mel knew that Jarad saw threw her lie, as she saw his blue eyes gaze down at her pendant. "What do you want then?" she asked him as she put her hand around her mother's pendant protectively.

"You miss understand my dear, no, you see in all I want from you in return is just a simple answer." Jarad told her as Mel looked a bit confused, "all I want you to tell me is why you're here in the Labyrinth. Nothing more, nothing less." He told her.

"That's all?" she wanted to clarify as Jarad nodded her head, "all I have to tell you is why I'm here and you'll take me to my friend?"

"Yes, but we'll have to leave tomorrow since that snake is still around." He told her.

Mel still didn't trust Jarad, but seeing that there was no one else other than Hoggle who knew this place she had no choice. "Fine, the reason why I'm in the Labyrinth is because…" she looked down at the ground before glancing back up at Jarad. "I hear that those who are able to beat it are given a reward, like a wish of sorts." She told him.

Jarad was a bit shocked by her reason as he crossed his arms, "so you came to this Labyrinth to obtain this wish?" he asked her as she nodded her head. "And what do you want to wish for?"

"I'm not answering that, you only told me to say why I'm in the Labyrinth nothing more, nothing less." She recited the words to him as he mentally kicked himself. "Now, will you take me back to my friend tomorrow?" she asked him as they could hear the distant sound of hissing from beyond the shadows.

"Seeing how you've answered my question, fine, I will take you to your friend tomorrow." He told her, he pushed her towards the cave that she had awoken in. "Best to stay out of the open for the mean time," he told.

* * *

Jareth leaned against the entrance of the cave as he looked out towards the moon that shined above in the sky, the eerie light flooded into the cave as the walls danced in the moon light. He was still upset with himself as he should have choose his words more carefully when he asked Melody, but at least he knew part of the reason why she had come here.

Standing up, Jareth walked over as Mel was peacefully sleeping on the makeshift bed he had his Goblins create as they helped create this scenery. He was surprised by how well they had done; as he could hear them outside disassembling the snake disguised they had used earlier to scare Melody.

After a few hours together, he noticed that she was starting to open up a bit more to him, just simple chat between them, but still not to the point where she had told him her wish yet. Looking down at her, the lights of the caves gently hit her sleeping face as he couldn't help but be enchanted by her.

Her heart shape face radiated in the light as could see her hands clutching at the blanket she had pulled over herself. Jareth looked down at her lips as he could see that her lips were slightly parted, he carefully cupped her cheek in his hand as he felt a strong urge coarse within him.

Looking down at her it almost reminded Jareth of Sarah's face looked when she had fallen asleep after she had eaten the peach. The way her skin almost absorbed the light of the moon as she was fading away into the dream, the way she looked and held herself was nothing less than graceful. He had danced with her in that dream world that she had created, he held her close to him as they danced across the ballroom and he sang to her the words that his heart had felt. Oh how Jareth regretted not being able to just stay in that dream world with Sarah, how he had the opportunity to keep Sarah with him if he had just kissed her.

Jareth brought his face close to Melody's; he could feel her breath gently against his lips as they were just a whisper away. Stopping himself, Jareth pulled himself away as he shook his head; he grabbed at his chest as he felt a familiar pain hit him. He hadn't felt this pain in so many years, _"why is it back?"_ he thought to himself as he glanced at Melody, the pain got stronger as Jareth forced himself to leave the cave and step into the moon lit night.

The pain in his chest slowly started to subside as he leaned against the moss covered rocks, conjuring up a crystal Jareth looked into it as he saw the image of him and Sarah in the dream world. The way they danced, the innocent look in her eyes as everyone in the ballroom saw how close they were to each other. As the pain started to disappear, both the image and the crystal he held in his hand faded away, glancing back in at the cave did not help the as the pain returned, as he looked up towards the moon.

"Why is it returning?" Jareth asked himself as he was shocked that this pain occurred when he looked at Melody. Jareth didn't understand it, he use to only feel this pain when he looked at Sarah's, but he didn't understand why he felt it now with Melody. He knew that the two women both shared a few similarities but it still wasn't enough for him to fully grasp the situation he now found himself in.

* * *

As the light of the morning sun started to shine down on the Labyrinth Mel and Jarad slowly followed one of the many beaten down paths that trailed along the forest floor. "Tell me something Jarad," Mel spoke up, trying to break the silence between them. "Why is it you live out here? You don't seem like the kind of person who would like living in the Labyrinth." She admitted as she heard Jarad laugh.

"Sometimes it's better than having to be surrounded by those you don't get along with." He answered as he stepped over a large patch of entangled roots, holding out his hand Mel grabbed onto it as he helped her walk across the patch. He saw her almost trip as he held his arm out, "watch your step." He advised her as she nodded her head.

"Sorry about that," she told him as they continued down the way. "Hey Jarad… thanks."

"For what?" he asked her as they both stopped.

"Well, for taking care of me. I never properly thanked you, but thank you for looking after me while I was hurt. And thank you for saving me from that snake, I know no one asked you to help me, but I do appreciate that did what you did for me." She said to him as he felt his heart starting to hurt again.

Melody did mean it though; she started to feel a bit bad that she had acted to rudely to him when she had first woken up. She did feel grateful that he did come to her rescue as well, for all she knew she could have been eaten by that large snake she encountered yesterday. Jarad continued down the path as she followed right behind him. "At least you finally thanked me," he said as Mel smiled.

She was starting to get use to Jarad's odd responses and his personality in general, after they had spent most of the night talking to each other it gave her a good idea of how to talk to him. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked as she saw another light at the end of the pathway, but didn't want to get her hopes up after what happened last time.

"Yes, that's the way out of the forest." Jarad reassured her as she could hear the faint calls of Hoggle shouting her name from beyond the light, "sounds like your friend is calling you." He told her as Mel walked a few steps in front of Jarad.

Mel looked back at him, "Jarad… why don't you come with us?" she asked him as they slowly walked towards the light of the exit, "it would be good if we all traveled together, if you don't mind." She told him.

"I don't know, I'm not good with others." He told her as they stood at the edge of the grassy hedge like walls of the maze as Hoggle's voice was drawing close.

"Are you sure? We can all go to the Goblin City together," she told him as he could see that Mel looked a bit saddened, "I mean… I'd feel a lot better if you'd come with us, I mean…" Mel didn't know how to put it. She did feel sad that there was the possibility she might not see him again as she was starting to enjoy his company.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He told her as he started to make his way back into the forest.

"Wait!" she stopped him as Jarad turned back around, "will you at least stay with me until I get to my friend?" she begged him as Jarad walk out into the light. He nodded his head as Mel smiled, walking around the maze she could hear Hoggle's voice getting louder and louder as she saw the familiar dwarf in front of her. "Hoggle!" she cried out as the dwarf turned around.

Rushing over to him, she hugged her companion as she was overjoyed to be reunited with him. "Where were yous I was looking for you for days?" he asked her as Mel saw the concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hoggle; I guess I just got excited when I thought I saw a way out," she told him, "but my friend Jarad, he helped me."

"What friend?" Hoggle asked.

Looking back Mel could no longer see Jarad standing behind her as he had somehow vanished, "he was here just a minute…" Mel whispered to herself, "Jarad?" she called out but to her displeasure she heard no response. "I swear he was right here, his name is Jarad he lived back in the forest and he helped me get out of there." She told Hoggle.

"Mel… nobody's there." Hoggle said as she didn't want to believe it.

Jarad was gone.


	5. Offers

Mel sighed in frustration as she an Hoggle walked aimlessly around the hedge maze of the Labyrinth, looking towards the castle didn't help either as it still looked miles and miles away from where they were in the same area they had been when she reunited with him yesterday. Almost five days had gone by and it was starting to feel like they were barely making any progress at all.

 _"Mom got out of here in thirteen hours, but it might take me thirteen days!"_ Mel screamed in her head as she was starting to feel like this Labyrinth was much more challenging than she had originally anticipated.

Hoggle didn't look to good either, after hearing Melody say that a man named Jarad had helped her return to him he knew that it couldn't be anyone else but Jareth. He was doing things more differently though than last time, as Sarah had known what Jareth looked like and was capable of, Melody was the opposite. Before coming to the Labyrinth she never knew his appearance or what tricks he had up his sleeve.

Though so far, Hoggle saw that there was no damage done to her; in fact her wounds were healed and she looked as if she had been taken care of. But Hoggle knew that what Jareth was doing must have been part of some plan he was conjuring up; the next time he would see Jareth, Hoggle was determined to get some answers out of that Goblin King.

"Is it me or this place just change with every step we take?" Mel asked Hoggle as she saw the same strange old man with a talking bird on his head, "I think we've pass this guy at least seven or eight times at this point." She said as she walked over to the man.

His long stringy grey beard crawled down to the ground despite the fact he was sitting in the large stone carved chair. Wrinkled formed under his closed eyes as the black eyes of his featherless red skin bird hat blinked at her, it looked down at her as it tilted its head from side to side. Just the fact that the thing was alive sent chills down Mel's body.

"Excuse me, but do you know how to get to the Goblin City?" Mel asked as the bird let out a loud squeak. "I'll take that as a no then?" she asked as Hoggle stood next to her.

"You want to get to the Goblin City?" the old man weakly coughed out as the bird on his head let out another cry, "quiet!" he yelled as the bird shut its beak.

"Sorry," it spoke as Mel jumped back. "What are you scared about?" he asked as the old man slammed his fist against the stone arm rest.

"Would you please be quiet?" he asked the talking bird as looked around, "are you done now?"

The bird looked around, "yes." It answered before looked back at Mel and then up at the sky, "Ok now I done, sorry."

Hoggle rolled his eyes as he yet again had to deal with this bunch of morons once again, and much like last time they seemed more interested in bickering with each other. "Now you wish to get to the Goblin City, is that correct?" he asked her as Mel nodded her head. "Well the way forward is usually the way back, when it seems like you're not making any progress at all going back might solve it all." The old man said as Mel could hear a slight yawn in his speech before the sound of snoring sounded out of him.

"That's all you're going to get from him," the bird spoke.

"That's what you said last time," Hoggle spoke back as Mel looked down at him. "Don't listen to these two, let's get going." Hoggle tugged at her pant legs as they walked away from the two and back into the hedges.

"Do you think that man was right though?" she asked him as she turned a corner down the maze. Even though it was strange, maybe going back the way they came could help them get closer to the Goblin City. "I mean should we try and go back the way we came?"

Hoggle shook his head, "absolutely not! We're getting close though," he told her as they continued in the maze.

Close wouldn't be the right word Mel would have chosen, the castle was still way too far away. If anything it just felt like they were closer to the entrance than anything, "close to what?" she asked him as Hoggle kneeled down. He knocked his fist against the tile ground as there was a strange muffled echo from beneath it.

The tile moved slightly as Hoggle pulled it up and placed it to the side, "what are you waiting for?" Hoggle gestured for her to get in as she looked down the dimly lit hole. She slowly started to climb down the wooden ladder that had been fixed alongside the dark walls as they started to make their descent down. "Be careful, this ladder is a bit old."

Mel rolled her eyes, "thanks for the warning," she replied as the ladder creaked with each step she took. Her whole body was shaking they slowly made it down into the underground passage way. "What is this place?" she asked, large rock formations and vines grew around. In a way it almost reminded her of a sewer, but without the water and the horrible smell.

"This is one of the tunnels that leads to where we're going," Hoggle answered as they walked along in the dim light. "Don't worry, nothing is down here but once we get out… things will be getting a lot worse."

"Do I even want to know how much worse?" she asked him. Things were already bad, but if they were going to get worse than she didn't know what to think.

Hoggle shook his head, "let's just say you'll find out soon enough." He told her as they walked down the straight trail. They stopped at a large rock wall, Mel crossed her arms but before she could protest Hoggle walked right into it; disappearing past the rock structure.

"What the-?"

"Again what are you waiting for?" he asked her behind the fake wall as she cautiously stepped through the wall, looking back she just saw a large stone wall behind her. "There's a ton of fake walls around here, but this one is the only one that'll lead us to where we're going." Hoggle told her as a swamp like forest lay up ahead. Dark pools of water were littered with black lily pads, as dried flowers were scatter in the water along with large white branches and logs.

"This will lead us to the castle?" she whispered, but she saw Hoggle just shake his head.

"No… we're going to the Bog of Eternal Stench, you wanted to get the others so we're going to go get them." He answered.

"We are!?" Mel was overjoyed at the news, as she picked Hoggle up and hugged him. "Oh thank you Hoggle, thank you!" she cheered at the thought of being reunited with Ludo and Sir Didymus, along with Ambrosius.

Setting Hoggle back down on the ground the duo walked towards the fog riddled area; the white trees around them were covered in strange moss like clothes that hung from their branches. Almost like they were drapes, "just a head's up, whatever you do don't fall into the bog. And don't be surprised by how bad it smells." Hoggle warned Mel.

"Hoggle, I don't think the Bog of Eternal Stench can smell that bad." She disagreed, she had customers at the diner come in that smelled awful but she still had to bear through it.

"Try saying that again when we get there," he told her as he fanned the fog out of his face as it settled close to the ground. Strange sounds echoed as Mel jerked her head at the unfamiliar cries and howls as they started to get deeper in. "Now don't be scared, we'll be out of here shortly." Hoggle reassured her as Mel could hear the sounds of stomping feet from behind them, as it was starting to get closer to them.

"Um… Hoggle? What's that?" she turned back as a faint black mass was rapidly approaching them.

"I told you things would get worse!" he said to her as they started to pick up the pace, but the thing was still coming at them.

"Well…maybe we should run!" she suggested as they both started to sprint away from the unknown being. Mel tried not to look back as the thing was charging towards them. Hoggle threw himself into a small bush, as Mel continued on without him.

Without thinking Mel jumped out of the pathway as she started to climb her way up white bark tree; clawing her way up Mel settled onto one of the branches as her whole body was shaking in fear. The sounds of the beast were getting closer as she wrapped her arms around the thickness of the tree, as it stopped below her.

Covered in thick black fur the beast rested its closed fists against the compact cold dirt ground as it looked around, Mel could make out three large eyes on the creatures face as a large black horn lay in the center of its head. Leaning on its large arms, its lower half almost seemed to be lifted up as it was quite smaller in comparison. _"Is that the Labyrinth's version of a gorilla?"_ she questioned as the beast grunted.

She didn't see Hoggle anywhere, as the beast continued to look around for a bit; she feared that it might be looking for either of them as it only showed up after they started to get into the swamp. The beast let out a loud howl like cry before it stomped its way towards another part of the swamp. Looking out in the distance, Mel saw the beast's progress as the trees started to shake and fall as it started to fade away.

Placing her hand over her chest, Mel felt her heart beating like a drum as it felt like it was going to burst out at any moment. Taking a few deep breathes she felt her shaking starting to dissipate as sound of twigs breaking beneath caught her attention. Looking down she could see a familiar blonde haired man walking out on the path.

"Could that be?" she whispered to herself as the man looked up in her direction, "Jarad?" she called down as her walk towards the tree. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, as she hadn't seen him since he had vanished yesterday.

He placed his hands at his hips, "I could say the same for you. Care to tell me why you're in a tree?" he asked her as Mel just scratched her head.

"Oh you know, I wanted to get a better view of the swamp, it is quite lovely." She sarcastically replied as she could barely hear Jarad laughing at her response. "Now… care to tell me why you're here?" she asked him as she thought he had left to return to his cave in the forest.

"I wouldn't mind telling you, that is… if you get down from there." he told her, as Mel started to see how high up she actually was from the ground. There were only a few branches that she could use to get down, but even the lowest one was still quite a long distance from the ground. "Let me guess… you can't down?" he asked her.

"I don't even know how the hell I got up here," she admitted. Mel never learned how to climb trees, but apparently when you're about to be trampled by an unknown beast you learn pretty fast.

"Just climb down." Jarad suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked as she could see that Jarad was starting to get a little bit impatient, "alright, but if I fall it's your fault."

"If you fall, I'll catch you." He told her as Mel slowly inched herself off the branch she was sitting on and rested her feet on the one below it. Slowly she found herself sitting on the lowest branch of the tree as she looked down at Jarad. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… it's a really big drop," she answered him as she clutched onto the branch. Jarad stood below her as he held his arms out.

"Mel, just dangle from the tree and let go. I'll catch you," he said once more, but Mel only shook her head. "Just trust me!" he told her.

She didn't really have much of a choice if she wanted to get down she needed to trust Jarad; she tightly grasped onto the tree branch with her hands as she allowed her body to dangle. Mel could feel Jarad's hand barely grab her ankle, as she closed her eyes tightly before letting go the branch.

Catching her in his arms, Jarad looked down at Mel as she was still shaking. "You know you can open your eyes," he told her as she slowly opened them only to look up at his face.

Mel finally felt the ground beneath her feet as Jarad carefully set her down, "thanks." She said to him, "Jarad… why did you disappear yesterday?" she asked him.

"I told you, I'm not good with others." Jarad's response didn't surprise her as he had already told her that he didn't like being near other, but it made her curious as to why he was around her. "Anyway, I couldn't just let you go on. This place is dangerous Melody; you need to get out of here."

Mel rolled her eyes at his concerns, "I already told you I'm not leaving until I beat this place," she knew that there would be more dangers ahead, but she didn't want to turn back and give up her only chance at getting her wish. "I need to do this Jarad."

"You're really that determined?" he asked her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jarad saw Mel nod her head, as she was still as stubborn as she was when he had first offered to take her back and out of the Labyrinth.

"Look if you're so worried about me, then why don't you just join us?" she asked him once again, but Jarad just shook his head. "Do you really not get along with others that badly?"

"Unfortunately yes." He bluntly answered her.

"Then how come you're getting along with me then?"

"Well, you're quite different. You aren't quick to judge just like everyone else I know." He told her, but it didn't really make any sense to Mel. "And it's because of that, that I don't want to see you get hurt. So please reconsider all of this, you shouldn't risk your life all for a prize."

"Jarad you don't understand, I need to do this. There's no going back for me, the minutes I came here all I could see is what I came here for and that's my wish. I appreciate your concerns, but I can't go back, I just can't." she tried to explained to him, but she could see that Jarad was still not happy with her answer.

They could both hear Hoggle as he was slowly starting to make his way towards them, "alright, but I will be keeping an eye on you. Just in case you do decide to take up my offer," he told her, but Mel only smiled. "Just remember, whenever you want to get out of here I'll be close by to do so." He told her as he started to make his way into the thick fog.

Mel quickly grabbed his wrist as she stood on her tip toes; she gently pressed her lips against Jarad's cheek. "That's for catching me," she told him as he watched her run back towards the dwarf as he started complaining about her disappearing again.

Placing his hand on his cheek, Jarad felt the pain in his chest come back once again as he walked away into the thick white fog of the swamp.

* * *

As the flames from the fire danced in the darkness, Hoggle sighed at another close call today. He and Melody were almost trampled by that beast, but the worst part was that they almost fell into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Yet another close call for himself and that repulsive pit of disgust.

He did laugh as Melody continuously complained about the smell of the Bog and how wrong she was that something like that could smell as bad. He did warn her though, and to him it felt good that he could tell her 'I told you so' as they crossed the stone bridge and found the last two of their party.

Looking over, Mel was leaning against Ludo as Sir Didymus slept on the shoulders of the orange furred beast. His steed, Ambrosius, lay next to Melody as they were all still soundly asleep, but not Hoggle. He knew that he had another visit soon, and he was dreading it.

The sound of glass rolled towards him as he saw the all too familiar clear crystal roll besides him, before it retreated back into the darkness of the forest around them. Standing up, Hoggle followed the crystal as he walked away from the sleeping group. Only a short distance away he saw him, _"here we go again…"_ he thought to himself as Jareth leaned against the darkness of the tree.

"Well, looks as if you're making progress…" he stated as he caught the crystal in his hand, "and I see you've even got the old gang back together again." Jareth looked over as the he saw the same group that got through his defenses and helped Sarah enter his castle.

"Just do what do you want, Jarad?" Jareth smirked as Hoggle called him by the name that Melody knew him as. "You better not hurt that girl, or else-"

"Or else what?" he asked him, as he jabbed Hoggle with his riding crop. "You'll tell her? Warn her that Jarad is actually Jareth, the Goblin King?" he asked him mockingly. "And then what? The second you tell her of our meetings or tell her Jarad's real identity you'll both drown in the Bog of Eternal Stench and seeing how she didn't quite like her time there… we'll I don't need to explain." Jareth laughed.

Hoggle was furious, "so you planned this all along."

"So what if I did? It's not as if you're willing to help me anymore seeing how you're halfway to the Goblin City," Jareth pointed out as Hoggle recalled Melody voicing out that she could see that they were getting closer after Sir Didymus had helped guide them along the way. "Though… it would be a shame if she found out that all her efforts might be for nothing."

Jareth saw the strained look in Hoggle's face as the dwarf looked back at Melody, "wh-what do you mean?"

"I know that she doesn't know the full truth about the so called 'prize' that she's after if she completes the Labyrinth, that her wish might not be granted." Jareth said as Hoggle shook his head. "It would be a shame if she found out, perhaps when I see her next I should mention it to-"

"No!" Hoggle stopped Jareth.

"No? And why's that? Don't you think that she has a right to know? I mean, I still don't know what the girl would possibly wish for, but you know and you know that it won't come true." Jareth saw the guilty look in Hoggle's eyes. "So why have her continue on this pointless adventure if you know she'll just be disappointed in the end?"

Hoggle didn't know how to answer, he did plan on telling Melody the truth about the Labyrinth but he couldn't tell her. Just not yet, he needed to wait until they reached the Goblin City before he could tell her the truth. Hoggle knew he should have told her sooner, but if Melody learned the truth and just gave up after stepping foot into the Labyrinth, she would just become another lost within one of the oubliettes. "I plan on telling her if that's what you're wanting to know." Hoggle whispered as he started to make his way back.

"Before you leave, I want to make you an offer Hoggle… one I think you might like." Jareth said as the dwarf looked back at him, "seeing how you very much didn't like the beast I sent after you two, or any of my trips, I'm willing to make things a bit easier for you."

"How so?"

"I'm willing to call off my beasts and seal most of the Labyrinth's trick and traps, but that is if you're willing to tell me a few things."

Hoggle shook his head, "no, not unless you're willing to leave Melody alone." Hoggle demanded, but Jareth only shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then I won't be accepting your offer then. We don't need help from you," he said as he turned away from Jareth.

"That's too bad, guess I'll just have to raise the stakes then." He said as Jareth vanished into the darkness of the night. Leaving Hoggle as he walked back over to the group, shaking his head at the offer that Jareth had made him.

"Glitter ass bastard," Hoggle breathed as he felt a stone hit the side of his head as it knocked him down to the ground.

Rubbing the now forming bump on the side of his head, "I heard that."


	6. Once Bitten

"How far do you think we are now?" Mel asked as she, Hoggle and Ludo followed behind Sir Didymus as he led the group down the dirt path. Ever since they had all been reunited there were making their way through the Labyrinth with a pretty steady pace, as the castle started to appear closer and closer. Of course even Sir Didymus was upset when he had saw that Melody had arrived in their world as he went on and on about how dangerous this place was for a lady, but Mel just shook it off.

"My fair lady we should be about two days away from the castle," Sir Didymus announced as he waved his staff in the air. Jumping off of Ambrosius's back the sheep dog laid down as everyone started to rest in the small clearing. They had been walking for days as they barely escaped more of the strange beasts that emerged along with the traps set upon them.

Mel shook her head, she knew they could have made it sooner if Ludo hadn't gotten lost in one of the traps that they Labyrinth used to separate them. She petted the orange beast beside her as he saw that he was still a bit shaken by it, "you ok Ludo?" she asked him as he looked over at her.

"Ludo…. Fine." He said as she could see the smile across his large face, before the sound of grumbling erupted in the group. Mel placed a hand down at her stomach; the last time they all had eaten was yesterday but so far they hadn't be so lucky, they didn't even pass by any berries or small animals. "Ludo… hungry.

"Yea, me too big fellow." Mel said as looked back at Hoggle, as Ludo and Sir Didymus started to follow him. "Where are you guys going?" she asked as Hoggle looked back at her.

"We're gonna find some food, this place you just stay here." Hoggle answered her as Mel stood up.

"Why is it that you guys are always leaving me behind?" she asked them as she could hear Hoggle sigh.

"We ain't leaving you behind, we just can't risk losing yous here, you already risk that enough when you sneak away." Hoggle told her as Mel just felt a bit upset that every time they left her behind he would always give her that answer. "We'll be back soon enough."

"Ambrosius stay here and protect thy fine lady," Sir Didymus commanded his steed as Mel painfully watched her friends disappear into the forest behind her.

"This suck!" Mel complained as she threw herself against the grassy ground of the clearing, looking up to the castle she saw the light that flashed from the tallest point like she first came here. "But… I guess they're right…" Mel admitted. "I wish Jarad was here right now."

From time to time during the last few days Mel had always seen Jarad at a distant as she knew that he was following the group from and would always try and find a way to sneak over to him. Each time they were alone he kept repeating his offer to her, but each time she still rejected and always gave him the same answer that she can't leave. He would give her a hard time and mock her for when he had seen her trip or do something stupid.

Though their time together usually was short Mel started to feel a sense of loneliness whenever she was away from him. Even though she had only known him for a short time he was really the only person she could talk to, especially when she needed a break from her friends and wanted to talk to someone else. She found that his being in his company was a bit addicting as the last two times she had saw him she had hugged him before she left.

But so far as she watched the clouds above in the sky of the setting sun, she feared that she might not see him this time. She placed her hand to her forehead as she still felt the warmth of his lips as he had kissed her there before she left to go back to her friends. A burning sensation came across her face as she shook her head, "why am I blushing?" she asked herself before looking down at the sheep dog that lay next to her.

Melody had never really had a crush on anyone before; ever since her mother passed she never thought about dating or had any attractions. Her best friend Violet had told her that many of the guys they went to high school with did have a crush on her, but she never paid attention to any of that. With her working and just trying keep every as stable as she could in her life Melody saw no point in it. But after meeting Jarad and feeling these warm feelings towards him she felt as if maybe she was starting to develop a strong attraction for him.

 _"No…. I can't…"_ Mel thought to herself as she knew the minute her wish was granted, she and her mother would be transported out of the Labyrinth and returned back to their own world. It saddened her to think that after that she might not be able to see or talk to Jarad again, but she could only hope that if the mirror was fixed she'd be able to see him again.

Gently petting the dog she looked out as she felt herself slowly getting closer to her wish; her heart fluttered with excitement as she could just imagine having her mother back with her. _"I'm close mom, I'm so close to getting you back."_ She thought to herself as she felt something tap against her shoulder.

Sitting up, Mel looked back as she saw the thing that hit her roll down beside her. Her hand grasped the ruby red apple as she brought it up to her face; she glanced back as the branches from the forest didn't show like they could grow any fruits. "Hey Ambrosius, smell this," she told the dog as she held it up to his face. If anything maybe this dog could smell if there was something bad about the apple.

Ambrosius didn't respond as he turned his head away from the fruit, "maybe I should ask Hoggle if it's safe to eat," Mel said to herself as she cringed at the sharp pain in her stomach. It wasn't there earlier, but now it started to send pain throughout her body. "Why am I in so much pain?" she asked as she pulled her knees to her chest and tried to ignore the pain, but it was no use.

"Maybe just one bite," she said as Mel sank her teeth into the flesh of the fruit, as she felt the sweet juices of the fruit run down her throat as the pain was slowly starting to settle as she swallowed. Mel flinched as the sweetness that still lingered in her mouth turned bitter, letting the fruit drop from her hand she covered her mouth as she coughed. "What just happened?" she asked as she could hear the sounds of foot steps behind her. Mel felt her body was starting to get cold as she could see her vision was slowly starting to darken as Hoggle appeared next to her as he was holding the apple she bit into.

Hoggle looked down at the fruit as he saw a black worm crawling out of it before he chucked it away, "Melody? Melody?" he called her name as he saw that her eyes were slowly starting to close, "Mel where did you get the apple?" he asked her as he could see her lips mouthing out that she had found the fruit before she fell to the ground.

He knew that Jareth must have been behind this, behind drugged the apple, just like he did with Sarah when she bit into the peach. He repeatedly tried shaking and calling out Melody's name to try and wake her up, but she couldn't be awakened.

Jareth glanced down at the scene as he saw the bunch gather around Melody as he looked into the crystal that he held in his hand. As much as he didn't want to do it, it was his only way to see if she would reveal her wish, he was starting to grow more and more impatient that neither Hoggle nor Mel would reveal it. It did pain him that it had gotten to this point, but seeing how close they were to the Goblin City he had no other choice.

"You may not say it out here, but let's just see if you'll say it in your dreams, Melody."

* * *

Melody opened her eyes as she looked up at the plain white ceiling of her room, she shot up from her bed as she looked around. The paintings of the park were pinned on her walls were exactly as she had left them as her black bag for work hanged from the handle of her door. There was no clutter on her dresser as the hood of her favorite purple coat hanged from the edge of the mirror as she looked at her reflection.

The small ballerina figurine looked back at her as she tilted her head in confusion, "was everything a dream?" she asked herself as she sat up in her bed. "But what was I dreaming about?"

She still wore her black jeans and black tank top as her hair was still released from its bindings as her blue and black locks cascades down her back. Mel remembered that she changed out of her work clothes and into these ones, but she felt like she was forgetting something. She walked over to her door as she walked into the hallway of her home as she looked curiously at the framed photos that hanged from the walls.

Looking at one particular picture Mel saw the silhouette of a person in white as the front of the house was behind them. "Who was that?" she asked as she pulled her attention away from the picture and started to make her way downstairs. Entering the kitchen she didn't see anyone or anything out of place as the counters and the kitchen sink were empty.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she called out as she walked into the dark living room, but still there didn't appear to be anyone around. "Hello?" she called out again, but there was still no reply. Mel felt a little bit uneasy as she still couldn't shake what she was forgetting. Walking out of the front door of her house Mel crossed the street as she looked over at the clock tower that rose above the trees.

The blade like handles told that the time was eight o'clock, "that doesn't make sense… I know I came home at eight." Mel shook her head as things just didn't seem right, she came home from her friend's house at eight, but there was something else that happened. The fact that she couldn't remember it was starting to aggravate Melody as she walked into the park.

As Melody looked out at the park she couldn't help but see that something was way out of place, she slowly walked over as she saw the stone bridge that had been taken down years ago as the reflective pond captured the setting sky within its waters. "This can't be right… this was filled in years ago," she said as she could clearly remember how upset she was when someone had told her that the pond would be taken away.

"Someone told me…someone," she whispered as she didn't remember who had told her that, Mel could remember that the reason why the pond was filled in. There was a large complaint from many who lived in the area; they kept saying that the pond was attracting unwanted birds and some animals, in the end the ponds were filled because of it. "But who told me?" she asked herself in frustration.

Mel kneeled down in front of the pond as she looked at herself in the water; the small little white stones she had thrown in there as a child were settled at the bottom as few small little frogs and bugs swam across the mirror surface. She knew she had come here before, she would look in the water and would see herself but with someone else. "Who was it?"

Just then she saw something appear behind her, the body was that of an adult but there was no hair on their head or face just a blank white silhouette much like the one she had seen in the pictures in her house. Letting out a scream, Mel turned as she looked back to see that whatever was behind her was gone as her heart raced. Her heart beat like a drum as she was quite shaken by what appeared; looking around the park there didn't appear to be any sign of the thing.

"You'll never escape," a voice called out as it didn't sound like a man or a woman, Mel looked back at the looked back at the pond as she saw the white head of the apparition starting to rise from the water. "You'll never escape," it said once again as Mel fell back and tried to crawl away from the thing.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, as Mel felt a stone dig into the palm of her hand. Grabbing the stone she looked back over as the apparition was started to walk on the surface of the water, "I said leave me alone!" she screamed as she threw the stone as hard as she could towards the thing as the sound of glass shattering soon followed.

Melody watched as the apparition and the pond started to form cracks all over as it started too shattered before fading away. Standing up the park slowly started to return back to the way things were, as the long grassy fields and flower beds that had been planted there sprouted back up from the ground. "I remember something," Mel whispered as she walked back to the direction of her house.

"I wished… I wished myself… to the Labyrinth," she breathed as she could remember looking out from the dirt hill and seeing the miles of treacherous maze, "but why did I do that?" she asked. Part of her memory was starting to come back as she entered into her house once again.

There still didn't appear to be anyone around as she walked her way up the stairs, glancing over at the picture Mel gasped. The entire thing was blank, utterly white like there had been nothing printed or drawn on it before, "something's not right." She said to herself as she walked into her room. Melody let out a sigh as her heart beat started to go down.

She walked over to her dresser as she gazed at her reflection in her vanity mirror, "ok Melody. Pull yourself together. You have to remember what you forgot." She said to herself, though as she looked at herself she felt as if something other than her memory was missing, something important was gone, but still she couldn't think of what was missing.

"No you don't." the voice called out as Mel turned around to see the apparition behind her; "you don't have to remember at all. You can just stay here forever," it said to her as Mel felt her lower back hit against her dresser.

The apparition started to move towards her, reaching back Mel grabbed the mirror off the dresser. "I thought I said to leave me alone!" she yelled at it, as she struck the apparition down as the sound of shattering glass echoed in her ears once again. A pile of silver glitter lay on her bedroom floor as broke shards of the mirror fell into it.

Dropping to her knees, Mel felt a small pain in her head as she looked at the broken mirror. "I wished myself to the Labyrinth…after the mirror broke," she said as another fragment of her memory was starting to come back. "Yea that's right, I wished myself to the Labyrinth after the mirror broke because… because…" the last bit of her memory was still hazed. "Damn…" she cussed to herself as she looked out past her open door.

Mel felt a strong urge as she placed the mirror down on the ground and walked out of her room, standing in front of the door just across from hers she could feel as if something was trying to draw her in. Pushing the door open, Melody cautiously walked into the empty bed room as she saw that the doors that lead to the balcony were wide open.

"This is where… this is where I made my wish," she said as she walked towards the open doors, "I entered the Labyrinth threw here." The sound of the door slamming shut behind her cause Melody to jump as she jerked her head towards it.

There was no there.

As she looked back towards the balcony, the apparition appeared once more. Mel ran back towards the door as she tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. With her back against the door, the apparition stopped just a few feet in front of her, "why do you want to leave?" it mocked as saw something glistening around its white neck.

Draped around its white neck lay a thin silver chain as a fair sized blue sapphire gem lay incased in a thin coat of silver, "that's…" she whispered as she reached towards her own neck as she felt that something should have been there.

"Say it, say it now. Say you don't want to leave," the apparition demanded as Melody reached for the necklace.

" _I remember now,"_ Melody thought to herself, _"I wished myself to the Labyrinth after mirror broke because I didn't want to lose my friends… and because I want to wish…"_

"That doesn't belong to you!" she spoke yanking the necklace off of the apparition, "this belonged to my mom!" The silver chain sliced through the neck of the being in front of Melody as it slowly started to fade away into another pile of silver dust that lay before Mel's feet.

Sliding down the wooden door, Mel clutched the necklace in her hands as she felt tears starting to drip from her eyes. She didn't herself being taken back to Hoggle and her friends as the cold wooden door behind her was still there.

Looking at her hand, Mel saw a light starting to shine as she opened her hand as the necklace was starting to glow. "What in the-?" Melody was cut off as she covered her eyes as the brightness intensified. The light shined in the entire room as everything around Melody was starting to fade away as she was surrounded in pure light.

" _Melody…"_ a woman's voice echoed in her head as she knew who the voice belonged to. _"Even though there is magic in this world, you have to remember that magic is limited… your wish cannot be granted. I'm sorry."_ The voice told her as Mel opened her eyes to the light.

"M-mom?"

* * *

Jareth covered his eyes as the second the light destroyed the dream world created by Melody cracks started to form as the crystal he held in his hands shattered away. "That was a rather bad dream," Jareth said as he had watched Melody fight the being in her dream as he could hear the sounds of her friends cheering as she was starting to wake up after a half a day of slumber.

Though he knew that apparition had to have meant that Melody had wished herself here for somebody, but now the question was for whom? Looking over he could hear the light footsteps as he saw Hoggle make his way past the bushes as he stood before Jareth. "What did you do to her?" Hoggle demanded as Jareth crossed his arms.

Leaning his back against the tree, Jareth bit his lip as he looked towards his kingdom. "You know you're all so close to my kingdom now, it would be a shame if something happens to you and your little pose on your way there." Jareth said to the dwarf as he could only see pure anger in his eyes.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," Hoggle was furious at this point. "Did you give that apple to Melody?" he asked him.

"I wouldn't say that I gave the girl the apple, no, she found it herself." Jareth answered as he kneeled down to Hoggle, "now then. I'm going to repeat my offer to you Hoggle one last time. If you tell me everything that I want to know, then I will stop with the trick and everything until you reach the Goblin City." Jareth proposed his offer once again as Hoggle looked over at the group.

"And what about your warning that yous put on me and the little lady?" he asked.

Jareth shook his head, "I'm afraid I won't be taking that away. She cannot know that Jarad and I are the same person, oh no." He kneeled down in front of Hoggle, "see how close you are to the city, it would be a shame if you all somehow got transported back to the beginning of the Labyrinth, or were attack by a horde of beasts. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hoggle looked down; he knew that if they continued on like this Jareth would surely put Melody's life in more danger than she was in right now. "If I tell you everything you want to know, you'll leave us alone?" Hoggle asked, as he wanted to clarify anything before making a deal with the Goblin King in front of him.

"Just until you reach the Goblin City," Jareth said as he saw the look of defeat in Hoggle's eyes. "Don't forget Hoggle, I'm capable of much more than those little tricks I've thrown at you. You would be a fool to deny this offer once more."

Hoggle was going to hate himself for this, but he couldn't allow himself to put Melody in jeopardy once more. "If it will keep her safe… fine, I'll tell you what you want to know."


	7. Painful Truths

"If it will keep her safe… fine, I'll tell you what you want to know." Hoggle sighed out, Jareth grinned as the little dwarf fully knew what he was capable of.

Jareth gazed upon the crystal gem that had been embedded at the top of his black leather riding crop, "good, now… I want you tell me about Sarah." He saw the pained look on Hoggle's face as if he were remembering everything about her.

Black eyes gazed down at the plastic bracelet around his wrist, "what do you want to know about her?" Hoggle asked out of curiosity. He thought that Jareth would start asking about Melody, but why did he want to know about Sarah?

"Ever since she defeated me and left, she took away my powers," Jareth stated. The words that she had spoken to him in those final moments as her time was running out, she recited the line that she could never remember and in the end she was victorious over him. "It was because of her victory that I fell into that slumber and my Labyrinth crumbled."

Hoggle scoffed, "so? You're awake now, aren't ya?" he asked sarcastically; Jareth glared at the dwarf as it started to cower beneath him.

"Yes… I know that my powers only returned to me because Sarah is no longer alive, leaving you and those companions of yours all alone." He said as he looked towards the group. Their muffled voices seemed to be calling out to Melody as she was awakening from her dream. "Tell me… how did Sarah depart?"

Awakening after so many years of sleep, knowing that the Champion had died but never knowing how ate away at him. Even Jareth admitted to himself that after the first few years he was greatly upset that not even he knew how Sarah had left her their lives; making him wonder those sleepless nights and almost never ending days. Eventually in time he had accepted the fact that she was no longer around.

Hoggle felt a lump in his throat forming; he never talked about Sarah, not once. He constantly worried that bringing it up with Mel would only sadden her; her life was already hard enough and she didn't need to be reminded that someone she loved was no longer with her. "Sarah… she succumbed to an illness forty years ago for us, but eight years in the Human Realm." Hoggle choked out the answer, as he tried to fight back his tears.

"I see," Jareth had hoped that it was something like that. If it were anything else that had taken her life, he didn't know what he'd think. "And what about the girl?"

Turning their attention to Melody, Hoggle kicked at the ground. He didn't want to talk about Melody, even though he had agreed to Jareth's deal he didn't want him to know the truth about who she was. In the back of his mind, Hoggle knew that the minute he told Jareth the truth about her things would go downhill faster than they already had. "What about her?" he whispered.

"Melody… I cannot shake this feeling about her, that there's something more to her that I don't know." Jareth told the truth, no matter how many times he had tried to get Mel to speak with him about her life she would only tell him vague things, never anything specific.

"Didn't that little apple of yours already tell you everything you needed to know about her?" Hoggle asked, but Jareth shook his head.

"Unfortunately for you it didn't, bloody dream of hers didn't reveal anything about her." Jareth jabbed Hoggle with his crop, "a shame for you though, now tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Who exactly is she?"

Hoggle wanted to beat his head against a tree, but looking up at Jareth; the dwarf knew that he had to answer his questions if he wanted to keep Melody safe. Even if it were for just a couple of days it would be enough for him to be able to relax, "Melody… well she um…"

"She's what? Come on spit it out." Jareth demanded.

"Melody is… Sarah's one and only child, she's the child that Sarah left behind when she died." Hoggle answered as the pain in Jareth's chest was sent ablaze. He saw a similarity in them, but never had he expected that answer from Hoggle. Her hair was darker and two different colors, along with the fact that she didn't have Sarah's bright green eyes and stood a bit shorter than her.

Jareth looked back as Mel was still fighting the effects of the drugged apple, "her daughter? Sarah had a daughter?" Questions filled Jareth's head as he tried to remain calm with this new information. "When did this all happen? Start explaining."

"Why do you want to know?" Hoggle demanded.

"If you don't tell me Hoggle, you'll all end up at the bottom of the Bog of Eternal Stench." Jareth threatened, "Now. Explain."

Hoggle let out a sigh, "Sarah had a fiancée… someone she had met when she before, but he called off the engagement after Melody was born." He answered; recalling that awful night Hoggle remembered Sarah being distraught that her fiancée had left her; all because he said he wasn't ready to be a father or be in a serious commitment, broke the poor girl's heart. "Sarah always said that she may have her beauty, but she had her father's eyes."

Jareth tried to fight back all the pain he was starting to feel, while Sarah had moved on and found love in her world; he was asleep and could nothing to persuade her to come back to the Goblin Kingdom. Though he still didn't understand how he was feeling these strong emotions towards Melody, none of this was making any sense to the Goblin King.

"Did Sarah tell Melody about the Labyrinth then?" he asked as Hoggle nodded his head, "and you told her about the wish." Jareth watched Hoggle nod his head again, "now then, this is the last question I'm going to ask you Hoggle."

Hoggle looked up, "and you'll keep you're end of the deal right?" Jareth nodded his head, "what is it?" he asked weakly.

"If Melody's purpose here is to make her wish, what is it that she wants to wish for?" Jareth asked.

"Mel… she wants to wish her mom back, she's tired of living with her uncle and wants to have her mom back in her life. The girl was almost ten when Sarah passed, but there's-"

"There's no magic in the world that can bring the dead back to life." Jareth stated as he was pained to even say those words. It started to make sense to him, the apparition in Mel's dreams and why she never revealed much about herself to him… everything was painfully starting to fall into place.

Hoggle walked away as he no longer had any reason to talk to Jareth, as he walked out of the shadows and back towards the group. Looking back he saw that Jareth had vanished as he hustled over to Mel who was starting to shake off the effects of the drug. "Melody… are you alright?" he asked her.

Mel looked around in a daze as Ludo held her up with one of his arms, "Mel… hurt?" he asked her, but she didn't respond to any of them. It was strange how she was acting, as if her memory was erased or something.

"Come little lady, say something." Hoggle begged as Sir Didymus lightly tapped her head with his staff.

"It would appear that thy lady is still under the effects of what she ate," he shouted as Hoggle rolled his eyes at the obvious. "Come now Sir Ludo, we mustn't waste time, we shall take thy maiden to the city!" he decreed as he jumped onto the saddle strapped onto the sheep dogs back as he rode ahead.

Hoggle helped Ludo, as they placed Melody onto Ludo's back and started to follow Didymus as he constantly yelled for them to hurry up. Walking besides them, Hoggle saw the stare in Mel's eyes as tears still dripped from here. Whatever she had dreamed of was enough to make her cry; it only made Hoggle curious as to what she had seen.

"H-Hoggle?" she whispered as he turned his head towards her.

"Mel, are you starting to remember things?" he asked her, Mel slowly nodded her head. The haze that covered her mind was slowly starting to life as bits and pieces were coming back to her.

"I need to ask you something," she told him as she grabbed handfuls of Ludo's orange fur as she felt herself shift from side to side as she rode on his back. "It's about my wish, I know I shouldn't say it out loud, but I need to know something."

Hoggle put a finger up to his lips as he shushed her, "we'll talk about that later." He said to her as he had to tell her the truth soon. If Jareth kept his promise and allowed them to get to the Goblin City without any troubles then they would arrive there shortly, but he needed her to see something before he would tell her the truth.

As the day slowly started to roll by, the group saw the large stone wall that surrounded the Goblin City. Hoggle told them to stop at the base of the hill that lay before the city, despite their protests Hoggle was able to persuade them, saying that last time they were lucky they go in but this time would much different.

The dark night sky was not filled with any of the stars that Mel was so used to seeing back in her world. Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius were fast asleep as she and Hoggle looked at the flames of the fire. They were so close the Goblin City now, but that didn't bring any joy to her. What she saw in her dream still bothered her.

Hoggle stood up as he motioned for Mel to follow him as they walk away from their group, "where are we going?" she whispered as they started to walk up the large hill.

"Before I tell you about your wish, there's something I want you to see." Hoggle answered her as they climbed up to the top of the hill. Melody was shocked at the sight that lay before her.

Small huts were crushed and demolished as headstones and monuments for the deceased lay scattered all over the grounds. Pieces of housing and ragged clothes danged from the tops of the black charcoal torched trees that were still able to stand as a few pieces flew down to the ground. Piles of bones, some cracked and some whole lay around the cracked and dead grounds; this almost looked like something out of a horror film as Mel's jaw dropped as it stretched for miles on end. "What is this?" she gasped.

"That's not the worse part" Hoggle said to her as he pointed t to the left. Looking out in that direction, Melody could see a large almost like cement casted like circular tower as bright red flames spouted out from the exit holes that covered the sides of it. Plumes of black smoke flew up as it merged with the inky black sky. "It's known as the Incinerator, that's where most of the trash goes… but trash isn't the only thing that gets thrown in there." Hoggle informed her.

"What else goes in there then?" Mel had a bad feeling that she was going to regret asking that question.

"For a while it was used to get rid of those who lived within the junkyards that surrounded the Goblin City, but it didn't stop the Junk People from trying to rebuild their homes. But then the Goblin Guards decided that they would do something else, they rounded up as many of the Junk People as they could and they forced them in there." Hoggle said as Mel dropped to her knees.

"They were burned alive?" she whispered.

"They weren't the only ones though; most of the Fae that live within the Goblin City are 'disgraced' by way of the Goblins that live there… they bribe the guards and have them sent there." Mel turned her head as she heard Hoggle starting to cry, "some of my friends were thrown in there, because the Fae didn't like the way they looked." He cried as Mel wrapped her arms around her friend.

This was just wrong; she knew deep down in her bones that this was wrong. Looking up at the wall she couldn't see any roofs or anything, except the tall tower of the castle that lay in the center of the city. "The Goblin King… he sees this doesn't he?" she asked him. "Why doesn't he do something about this?"

"He has tried, even I will admit that he had tried but no matter how many times he's attempted to stop this from happening it still continues on." Hoggle told her as they heard the cries from beyond the walls. It was true that he had seen Jareth try to stop what the Fae at what they were doing, but no matter what they still continued on with the dark deals in the shadows. "It's all done behind his back."

Mel shook her head, "no he's there King. If he's not going to stop them, even after he learned of all of this happening then someone needs to put an end to all of this." This wasn't anything like her mother had told her it was, none of this was right even for this world. "Hoggle, why did you show me this? Why did you tell me all of this?" she asked him.

Hoggle sighed, "Mel… it's time I told you the truth about something," he confessed.

"Is it… is it about my wish?" she asked, Mel wrapped her fingers around her necklace as she remember her dream. "I actually want to talk to you about that," she told him. "Hoggle… after I ate that apple… I had this dream, there was this apparition there and I had to fight it. In the end, I was able to escape that dream when mom's necklace started to glow and just before I woke up… I heard something."

Hoggle was surprised, as this made the dwarf a bit curious. "What did you hear?"

"I-I heard mom… she said that even though there is magic in this world, you have to remember that magic is limited, and that my wish cannot be granted." She said as her mother's voice echoed those words in her head. "I won't be upset or anything, but I want you to be honest with me… is what I heard true? Can the Labyrinth not grant my wish?"

It pained him that he had to tell her the truth, even showing her this and telling her about the dark past this area had was painful enough, but for Hoggle this was nothing less than difficult as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner Melody, but magic cannot bring the dead back to life. Many have tried, but it's never worked." He told her as he could see Melody burry her face in her hands as she began to sob.

After every hardship and test that she endured in her time here in this world it saddened her as the reunion she so desperately wanted to have with her mother could no longer be granted. All the things she had hoped to do when her mother was back, and the hopes of finally getting away from her uncle were starting to slip out of her grasp.

Melody didn't want to believe it, but she had to accept the facts that were placed in her head. She wasn't ready to accept reality, she didn't want to but now she had to. There was nothing she could do at this point; she couldn't bring the one person who she wished herself into the Labyrinth for back. She couldn't bring back her mother.

"Melody, please calm down. I know that this must be hard but you can't stop," Hoggle told her as she looked up at him.

"And why's that Hoggle? The only reason I came here was to get my mom back, but if I can't even have her back then why should I continue?" she asked him.

"Because you're the only one who can save us," Hoggle said. "You're the only one who can make it to the center of the castle, if you can defeat the Goblin King you can set us all free."

"Is that why you showed me all this?" she choked out.

Hoggle nodded his head, "yes. But only because you're our last hope at this point… Melody if things continue on like this, it'll only be a matter of time before we're thrown in there." Hoggle pointed out.

"You mean the Fae would have you thrown in the Incinerator?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so... like I said it will only be a matter of time before we're next. So please Melody don't give up. If you do… we'll be lost forever." Hoggle begged.

Melody couldn't think of a life without her friends, they were there for her to keep her fighting. They were the reason she made it as far as she did and was able to make it through each day that she suffered in her world, if it weren't for them she didn't know where she'd be. "I-I can't lose you guys," she cried as she wiped away her tears. "I might not get my mom back, but I won't let you guys be thrown in there!" she said as stood on her feet.

"So does that mean?"

Mel nodded her head; she had a new resolution in her mind. "I'm going to stop all of this."

* * *

Lying on his bed, Jareth looked into the crystal as he saw Melody and her group of friends were just beyond the walls of the Goblin City. He had watched as he saw her reaction when Hoggle told her the truth about her wish, and how she was now determined to put an end to his reign after the sight that she saw. Even he was upset to see that, but he couldn't stop all who worked behind his back, he could only do so much in his position but it was still never enough to stop the tragedies.

Placing the crystal besides him he could feel the pain in his chest had not settled since he had heard the news. She was Sarah's daughter, the same Sarah who had defeated him and taken his power. The one who stole his heart and left him to slumber until her early death, for she had found new love and brought a life into her world. A life that he could now see the same innocence she once carried in her eyes was now passed on to her daughter.

Just learning that all from Hoggle was enough to send him to his chambers for the rest of the day as he didn't know how to react. He let go of the feelings he had for Sarah years ago, but now her own daughter was bringing them back again. This time these feelings were much stronger as he couldn't even get her out of his mind for even a second.

Jareth sat up on his bed as he looked out the large open window; even though he no longer felt feelings towards Sarah anymore he couldn't shake these feelings he had for Melody. He had tried to deny it so many times, but he couldn't fight them anymore. Sarah's daughter had placed the same spell that enticed him once before; the determination and ambitions she possessed were exactly that of her mother, but this time she was within his grasp.

Unlike before he didn't sit in his throne room just to watch her from afar, no. He took a different path this time, one that had effect both of them. Every time he looked into her brown eyes he could see how much her eyes had dilated in joy of being reunited with him. The distance between them had melted, as the warm feeling they had shared caused the pain in his chest to strike once again.

No, he wasn't going to let this one get away. If he allowed Melody to beat him, Jareth knew that it would be the end of him. Another painful heart break was the last thing he needed. He intended to keep Melody in his world, as he didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"I may not have been able to keep you Sarah, but I don't think I can let your precious daughter go so easily." Jareth said to himself looking into the crystal as he saw both Sarah and Melody in it. "Perhaps I should throw a masquerade… as a way of congratulating her for making it this far." He laughed as he left his chambers as he went to inform the others of the masquerade he wanted to throw was starting to exciting him.

* * *

Just real quick I'd like to say thanks to alexc1209 for all the awesome reviews you've been leaving me. Honestly I love getting reviews and hearing feedback or whatever from my readers, it really makes me happy just seeing a new review being posted on my stories. But thanks so much and I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

Till the next update! Bye guys!


	8. A Helpful Mynx

Leaning against the tree, Mel sighed as her patience was starting to run very thin. Shortly after waking up this morning, Hoggle had announced that he had an idea, one that involved him going into the Goblin City. He had told them all that he still had a few connections left in the Goblin City, but he needed to go and see for himself. Melody didn't like it, but Hoggle was the only one out the group that was well known in the city; if any of them attempted to enter everything would just come to a complete end and she wouldn't be able to help them.

A chill blew through the area causing Mel to shiver, looking up at the inky sky she was starting to get worried. But not only was she worried about Hoggle, but she was also concerned about Jarad; she had not seen him in days; even when she had sneaked away earlier she couldn't find him anywhere. There were so many possibilities, but always the worse came into her head; it almost brought her to tears at the thought that she might now see him. Her heart ached, and again this was one of those times that she could use his company or even just a hug from him.

In the back of her mind, Melody still couldn't shake what she had seen and learned last night. The Fae used the Incinerator as a way of disposing the 'trash' or 'repulsive' goblins that get in there way, even used bribery to their advantage. None of it was right with her, _"I need to get rid of that thing, once it's gone the Fae won't be able to use it anymore… maybe that's why Jarad said he didn't like to be around others…"_ She thought to herself.

"Does something trouble you my fair lady?" Sir Didymus asked as Mel just shook her head, "come now you have yet to say a word all day." He pointed out. She had been rather quiet, which was a bit different than her usual bubbly self. Even Ludo seemed a bit worried that Melody hadn't spoken much as they could hear the sounds of footsteps treading behind them.

The trio glanced over; Hoggle was walking down towards them looking rather distressed almost, "well… where you able to find any of your friends?" Melody asked him. Hoggle dropped down, nodding his head but he just didn't seem pleased, not one little bit. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" he answered her. "I was able to find one of my old friends to help us, but… it has to be only the two of us who go in there." Hoggle said. He looked over at Ludo and Sir Didymus, "we all can't go in there together."

"But why not?"

Ludo and Didymus both looked as if they needed answers as well, "if they be spotted anywhere near the gates it's certain they'd end up **there** " Hoggle emphasized. Anyone or thing that tried to enter into the Goblin City that was unfamiliar to the guards were immediately ceased and taken away, it was only rare that they'd be released with no harm done while the rest were sent away.

"You can't be serious?" Mel didn't know what to think anymore. "What's going to happen to them after we get in there?" she asked. She knew that Ludo and Sir Didymus had relied on each other, they even considered themselves brothers, but it still wasn't enough to comfort her.

"I'll be here with them, I ain't gonna leave them alone."

"But you're going to leave me alone there?"

Hoggle shook his head, "you ain't going to be alone, you'll have help." He told her. Though Hoggle didn't even like the fact that he would be separated from Mel, despite the fact he was going to leave her in the care of his friend. "My friend is willing to help you."

"What friend?"

"You'll meet them later, but right now we needs to hurry." Hoggle told her, as he began to walk up the hill. Mel hugged her two friends as she caught up with Hoggle, "this is going to be our only chance tonight," he said as he pointed towards the large open metal doors that lead to the city. Two heavily armored guards stood at each side of the open doors, large weapons were in their grasp catching the distant light of the Incinerator.

"To what? Have our heads chopped off?" she asked, the weapons were almost like large blades attached to the black casted iron rods that were twice the size of the guards bodies.

Hoggle rolled his eyes, "no. You see that clock up there?" he pointed towards the large thirteen hour clock that was mounted along the side of one of the castles towers. Blade hands pointed at twelve and thirteen as it was getting close to thirteen o'clock, "every night at that time they have a changing of guards, usually takes about ten minutes. Once that clock starts ringing we start running," he said.

Melody heard how serious Hoggle was as the hand on the clock slowly shifted closer to their mark, "and where are we running to?" she asked him. Looking down, the guards had heard the clock hands move; turning their heads they slowly started to inch their ways towards the beige streets.

"Just follow me," Hoggle told her as the guards started to fade from their view, the clock above started to chime as the loud echoing sounds of an old metal bell reverberated in an annoying way. Hoggle ran faster than Mel had ever seen him run, he was a good few feet ahead of her as they dashed down the blackened hill and into the gates.

Her eyes followed the dwarf as they ran past the small mud huts and homes that stood no taller than Melody. Windows and doors were shut tightly with wooden planks and boards, not even the light that radiated within the homes could escape from there. Deteriorating statues of small goblins and water fountains leaking unpurified water from the faucets and small little holes dripped into the reservoirs.

Small shacks covered in chicken wire, and spikes were locked shut with large metal chains as if they were meant to keep others out. Animals cried out into the night, some familiar and some unknown as the sounds of their footsteps echoed into the darkenss.

There wasn't anyone in the streets, but that didn't come as a shock to her after everything she learned Melody wouldn't be surprised if the Fae had set a rule amongst the goblins that kept them locked away in their houses. The underdeveloped area was depressing, but still not as bad as the sight that she witnessed outside, that alone was still number two on her list of things she regretted seeing.

Up ahead was a different scene though.

Large buildings were casted in bright lights, almost like stage lighting had been casted down upon the gaudy mansion like buildings. Vividly bright colors were splattered against the exterior walls, metal works of window frames, balconies, and even the roofs were exaggerated and over the top in style. Mel could see small glimmering orbs embedded into the sides, reflecting the lights almost like they were tiny disco balls as fragment rainbow lights climbed along the outside.

Hoggle turned a corner as Melody followed shortly behind him; he stopped in front of a larger mud house and banged on the wooden door. Catching her breath Mel watched as the door slowly started to open, the dull light of a fire escaped as Hoggle motioned for her to follow as he entered the home.

Ducking her head Mel walked into the hut, as she had to remain crouched down to enter. There wasn't much inside, a long thick worn down red blanket covered the floor, a small fire was burning in the makeshift fire place as only a basket of bread and few jugs of clean water lay against the wall. Sitting down on the ground, Mel relaxed as she turned her attention to the clatter and sounds from the wooden latter that lead to the upper floor.

Small black leather covered feet made their way down the stairs as she could see a small woman appear. She stood no taller than Hoggle, wearing a perfectly clean and pressed formal pink dress, curly red locks were held back but some still managed to cascade down to the woman's shoulders. Mel tilted her head; the woman wore a porcelain full face mask. Red lips were painted on the human face as she could see two little holes in the center of the bright pink eyes, "hello." The woman muffled from her mask.

"Um… hi… I'm Melody."

"Oh, why you wearing that thing Mynx?" Hoggle asked, the woman called Mynx just shook her head, "I tolds you she ain't like the Fae, she's nice." He reassured her, but the woman just shook her head.

"She's so beautiful though… she'd run away from an ugly thing like myself," the woman spoke harshly about herself.

Mel shook her head, "I won't run away, I'd really like to meet you Mynx." Melody said as Mynx lowered her head and slowly started to pull the mask away from her face. Placing the mask on the ground Mel saw two round black eyes and a tan skinned face with only a few wrinkles under her eyes, her nose wasn't as big as Hoggle's, but was actually a bit smaller despite having a similar head size. "You're not ugly."

Mynx looked shocked to hear Melody say those words, "all the Fae say I am though."

"The Fae are nothing more than a bunch of jerks," Melody said. "After everything Hoggle has told me about them, they are the ugly ones. I think you're beautiful." Seeing the smile on Mynx's face, Mel knew that it must have been the first time someone other than her friends had told her something like that.

"See, I told you she's a nice one." Hoggle said as they both sat down.

Mynx wiped away a few tears, "so Hoggle said that you're willing to help me." She broke the silence, Mynx nodded her head.

"Only if what he told me was true," she spoke. "Do you really intend to help all of us down here? I just need to know if you're really going to help us all." Mynx almost sounded like she was on the verge of begging already.

Mel nodded her head, her wish may not come true but she couldn't just be upset about it while others suffer. "Yes, I want to put an end to all of this. Hoggle told me that everyone that isn't Fae suffer, they're treated like garbage, just because the Fae don't want to accept them anymore." She said.

"There was a time that we use all live in harmony together," Mynx whispered capturing Mel's attention, "that was such a long time ago though, or at least it feels like it was. But if you're serious about helping us then I'll in turn help you," she said.

A smile pulled at the corners of Mel's mouth, "thank you so much!" she cheered, "wait… how exactly am I going to get into the castle?" Even though she had been running throw the run down city she had caught glimpses of the castle and yet there didn't look to be any way to get in. "The only I saw I could get in is threw one of the high up windows."

"Hoggle! You didn't tell her?" Mynx sounded upset, but Hoggle looked the opposite.

"Well I don't like the idea of it," he voiced out his opinion.

"You said she can help us, this is her only chance to get in!"

"For all we know it could be a trap!"

"What if it isn't?"

"Is!"

"Isn't!" the two bickered.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Mel demanded.

Mynx shook her head, "Hoggle here didn't tell you that the Goblin King is throwing a Masquerade three nights from now." She said, as Mel blinked her eyes.

"Masquerade?" now she wasn't starting to like the sound of this. Masquerade to her was just a fancy way of saying dancing, a room full of people dancing together while they held onto their partner or partners in some cases as the nights idyllic times and scenarios played before them in real life. A time where many dressed up in fancy dresses and formal attire at times wearing makeup to showcase or elevate their beauty to a whole new level. Something she had never done before.

"Yes, he usually throws one once and a while. The Masquerades are the most anticipated events here, all the Fae attend them." Mynx said, "The requests for their gowns thou are always so challenging, you can't imagine how many I get when a Masquerade is announced."

"Requests?"

Nodding her head, "yes, you see… I work within the Northern Fae District; I'm one of the very few dwarves they allow to work there. That mask you saw me in earlier… it's the only way I can work there; if I don't wear it… well just forget it." Mynx looked as if it was hard for her to talk about it. "I would be more than happy to make your dress for that night, along with creating your mask." She offered.

Mel was starting to get rather confused by all of this, "so you're going to help me get into the castle by making me a dress and a mask for a dance?"

"Oh no," Mynx said. "If any of the guards saw you come out from this area you'd be locked away. Tomorrow night we'll leave for my shop, I'm only a few blocks away from the only castle entrance." She explained.

"There's only one entrance?"

"Unfortunately yes," Hoggle huffed, "that glitter ass bastard has taken more precautions ever since he woke up. He closed off the other two entrances and only allowed one to be left, but that one is heavily guarded."

Mel could sense that Hoggle didn't like any of what they were discussing, "do you think it could be a trap?" she asked him.

"Well of course I do! King Glitter up there knows that you're here most likely and arranged to have this whole thing so he could get you alone," Hoggle theorized.

Though he wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth. When he first came to Mynx he had found her in her dress shop working on hundreds of dresses that she had set up on the fabric mannequins she kept in the back. The minute he saw the piles of fabric, lace and unpainted masks that were scattered around he knew that Jareth had most likely planned something like this. He was playing his cards much more differently than he did last time, and so far, much to Hoggle's dismay he had the upper hand.

"Alone?" Mel knew this didn't sound good either after seeing that deep look in Hoggle's eyes.

"Only Fae are allowed to attend, all of us down here cannot go." Mynx answered, "None of the goblins and dwarves have been granted permission to be in the castle for so long. We use to before, but now, like I said things have changed." Mynx shook her head. "I just hope you can help us and make things like they used to be. So many of us are tired of living this life, it just isn't fair to anyone."

"Like I said before, I will do whatever I can to stop all of this. You guys shouldn't be treated like this," Mel reassured her as Mynx nodded her head before Mel let out a yawn.

"I think you should rest soon. I'll explain more to you later, but now I need your measurements!" she cheered as she raced up the ladder.

Mel rolled her eyes. The last thing she ever wanted was to be put in a dress.

 _"This is gonna suck…"_

* * *

"Watch where you're going with that!" Jareth yelled as he watched the Fae men setting up one of the many crystal chandeliers on top of the ceiling of the ballroom. The candle light that reflected off the gems casted down a warm glow that gave the ballroom a sort of comforting atmosphere, as the stalactites of wax from the silver curves pointed towards the porcelain silver tiled ground.

The railings leading down the twin curves porcelain stairs were wrapped in gold leaf scarves, shimmering in the candle light. The main ballroom floor was distinguished by the circular formation of black marble as it covered more than half the floor. He had the paintings and portraits of himself taken down and replaced with small fabricated crystal bubbles, similar to the ones that Sarah had in her dream world.

He leaned against the silver metal railing as he oversaw how things were proceeding, usually Jareth would never do so. He would remain in his throne room or his chamber, but this Masquerade was different as his 'secret' guest was going to show. Spying on Hoggle in his crystal he could hear him speak with a lock dress maker as he learned of the Masquerade.

Although he was persistent and didn't want Melody to be involved with it, the woman he spoke to was able to convince him that this would be her chance to free them all from their suffering. He couldn't also help but notice that his darling little Mel had also snuck her way into the Goblin City, but he knew that she would do that since Hoggle had known of the changing of the guards.

"He's just making it too easy for me," Jareth said to himself as he watched the Fae men pulling out the oversized white circular cushion couch as it was only used for these events. They threw a sea of gold and ivory threaded pillows, even though he knew that they would most likely be ruined by the end of the Masquerade. "Although I am a bit excited to see what she'll look like in a dress," he said as he licked his lips.

Even though she would most likely be wearing a mask when she's here, Jareth would search for her. It shouldn't be that hard seeing how she'll most likely stand out amongst all the Fae who will attend, though this will not be a dream this time; this will be real. Everything that will happen that night may leave her shocked or upset, but all he needs is one night. In one night he can change everything around and make her stay with him, but he didn't want to place her under a spell.

Jareth wanted to keep Melody the way she was. He did not desire a puppet, but he wanted, no needed her. The woman he's gotten to know and talk to, a real being that has their own opinions and fights back. Even though many would want a submissive puppet they can control, a being that couldn't even think of itself let alone care for itself. He didn't want someone like that.

"I don't know what you would like though my dear," he said as Jareth stepped away from the railing and conjured a crystal. He looked at Melody's beautiful sleeping face as she lay on top of a worn down blanket, the glow of the fire gave her an eerie glow as Jareth found her more stunning than being shined upon by moon light. "But even though the Masquerade is still nights away, you're beauty still captivates me."

He did not feel pain in his chest, but something different. The thought of being able to sway her across the dance floor while gazing into her beautiful brown eyes, holding her close to him when the tone of the music changes and many rush to the center of the ballroom. An opportunity for him to show her a night that she may allow him to have her heart as he would be willing to give her his own.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, I don't plan on giving you up my dear Melody."


	9. Troublesome Fae

Mel could hear Mynx talking with another one of her customers as she worked away at helping her finish the immense amount of dresses she still needed to work on. Dresses of all different colors were hanged up on mannequins and hangers as they each possessed a similar taste in style. If one had feathers, one would have glitter, and most of the time they would have both as only a few remained either a satin or matte design; untouched by any of the gaudy decor.

Glitter and sequence jewels were starting to layer and layer upon Mel's hands as she finished another dress; placing it on a hanger she looked at the frilly red dress that puffed out tremendously at the waist and continued its puffy design all the way down to the ground. The upper corset half the dress, like the rest either had straps or were strapless as she checked the red and white feather trimming as it seemed perfectly in placed.

Some of the many dresses were short in length, while others were long and had a rather long train made of lace. A single sleeve no thicker than two inches could be found on either side of the dress; some would have both sleeves and sometimes even long sleeves. So many intricate designs and styles, Mel found it hard to believe that Mynx had done all this work by hand. But when she observed the speed at which Mynx worked that alone startled her more.

After sneaking Mel to her shop just last night they only had one day left until the Masquerade tomorrow night. Mynx didn't live far from the Northern Fae District, as she was able to sneak her into the darkened alleys behind her shop and into the back door. Up close she vividly saw the gaudy mansions and living areas of the Fae. They were over the top in styles and often confusion as they were merged with different ones.

Pastel paints and bold colors stained the one rustic brick buildings that lay beneath their new designs that many sought after. This was certainly not like her home, where homes were simple but could show enough sophistication and coziness without looking like a wall of paint colors at a hardware store.

She felt a certain kind of loneliness without having Hoggle around, but she did see that she was close to starting to get along with Mynx. During the night, Hoggle had told her that he was going to return to the others and that if anything happened she needed to come back there at once. But she didn't plan on letting anything go wrong, she needed everything to go according to her mental plan.

Walking into the back room, Mynx pulled off her mask and took a deep breath. She had been working hard for most of the day, after having to rush back and forth between the front and the back of the store. Sometimes carrying one dress, but most of the time she needed to grab bundles and bundles of finished gowns. After seeing the piles of half-done dresses, Mel had decided to that in order to kill time before the Masquerade she would assist Mynx just sewing the dresses and pulling the masks out of their set molds.

"I finished the rest of last of the dresses, is there anything else you need me to do?" she asked. Mynx shook her head. It was nice having some help around here for a change, since it was only herself working on all these things she had forced herself to stay up for days on end just to finish any of the things many of the Fae requested from her.

Even though a wall had separated Mel from the front of Mynx's store she could still hear the Fae and their rude remarks towards her. They were so full of themselves and said the cruelest things before leaving the establishment. Mynx didn't show that it had affected her, as she just did her job and gave them what they wanted. "No it's alright, I just closed the store. Tomorrow the last of these things will be gone," she said pulling out a large box of blank, unpainted masks that she hadn't started painting yet. A wooden box full of jars of paint lay before her, jars of different colors and numerous brushes released a small amount of a strange, almost toxic smell.

"Why do you do all these by hand?" she asked. Watching, Mel saw the speed in which Mynx drew thin black lines upon one of the mask before grabbing one that was soaked in a velvet red as she quickly gave the eyes a radiating red eye shadow. A plain brush was soaking in plain water, allowing a few drops to hit the fresh red paint; tears ran down the half face mask.

"It was something I was taught to do," Mynx answered. "My parents taught me how when I was young, seemed that I had a gift for it."

"Parents?" Mel didn't recall seeing any older dwarves in the Mynx's hut, let alone any that roamed in the 'true' Goblin City part of town where she lived. There were only many that looked about the same age as her, and even a few hairy or clawed goblins lay in the streets in the middle of the day. She had peeked out the window, but never saw any of the other goblins and dwarves acknowledge the many she assumed where children as they left during the night in sullen states.

Mynx nodded, "there something I should tell you." Mynx spoke in a sadden tone, "I know you most likely saw all those little goblin children yesterday morning, but those were once humans." Her eyes widened at the news. "In the past many humans wished away their children, we were never the told the reasons why but everyone knew when they heard a crying baby. It takes time for magic to affect them, and fully transform them into goblins. And once it does… nothing can turn them back." She explained.

"So they were humans?"

"Yes, but none of them are allowed back into the castle. The King use to have them in his throne room, but ever since he's awoken he doesn't allow neither Fae nor Goblins in without his permission." But still only Fae were allowed inside.

"So that's why there are so many goblins in those areas?"

Mynx shook her head, "no. Most of them were born goblins."

"Born goblins?" those two words confused Melody. "Can goblins have non-goblin children?"

"Goblins and dwarves can't have children." Mynx answered, "only Fae can have children, we're born sterile."

Mel was starting to get lost among all this new information, Mynx lined up the drying masks on the wooden table and pulled out a mold. All of the masks she seen had strange alterations, exaggerated cheek bones, furrowed brows, large pointed noses, and some even had horns. Mel knew that was her mask as Mynx had taken more time to get it set up, but kept it simple and didn't have any of those common changes made to it. Mynx said it wouldn't look good for her, "so does that mean your parents are Fae?" Mynx didn't answer, but Mel seemed to know what her answer was. "Wait… if a Fae gives birth to a non-Fae…?

"They abandon them down there. Any Fae that have children like me, or anything else are shunned and in this part of the city, if you're shunned you're nothing." Mynx stated, pulling the mask out from the mold and started to brush off any dust or imperfections of the porcelain. "Once the Goblin King awoken, the Fae did everything they could so that they could remain in the city…"

"But it's known as the Goblin City, you'd think goblins would have more power than Fae." Mel retorted, hanging up a few of the dresses.

"You would think, but that was in the past…"

Things fell silent between them for a bit. Melody knew that all of these dramatic changes must have taken a toll on the goblins and dwarves that were forced to be away from their parents, only because their social status and appearances were more important than them. "So… do you know what goes on in those Masquerades?" she asked as she was attempting to break the silence.

Mynx painted a coat of glimmering silver paint over the mask and carefully set it down on the ground, "From what I've heard there are many things you should be careful of when you to the Masquerade." She warned.

Mel sensed a strong feeling of worry run through her body, "like what?" she asked.

"Well… just don't be surprised when you see how most of the Fae act when they're intoxicated." She said shaking her head.

That didn't concern her that much, she had seen her uncle drunk before except she just locked herself away; not out of fear but mainly because she couldn't stand to be near his alcohol riddled breath or understand his slurred speech. "If they act like how humans do when they consume way too much alcohol, I don't think much will surprise me."

"You may think that, but remember everything isn't always as it seems down here." Mynx pointed out.

She lowered her voice, "what do you mean by that?"

"We don't have what you call 'alcohol' here in our world," this really raised Mel's curiosity. "The only drink that affects Fae is known as Crimson Passion, it's a sort of love potion to put it simply. One glass is all a Fae needs to be intoxicated," Mynx explained.

"What does it do?"

Mynx grabbed a fan brush out of the pastel blue paint jar, along with a few crystal blue gems and added them to the mask. "It just makes Fae more… the only word I can really use to describe it is vulgar, Fae who drink it are caught in this otherworldly sense and act upon instinct with their partner or **partners** , some usually have the decency to leave when that occurs but others just don't know the meaning of the sense." she emphasized.

"Does the Goblin King… does he… partake in those things?" her curiosity got the best of her as she blurted out her question.

"No, from what the Fae women have gossiped, they have tried but none have succeeded." She smirked, "but then again when they walk around in those outfits of theirs I'd be surprised if any Fae with working vision would go after them." Mynx remarked. Mel occasionally caught a glance threw the slight opening of the door as she did see that the Fae woman were mostly scantily dressed and wore a barrage of makeup upon their own defined cheek bones and brows, even as far as exaggerating the size of their lips and rock hard, gravity defying hair styles.

Mel already knew she was going to feel uncomfortable at this Masquerade, but Fae that will act upon their animal instincts in public was really going to test her. "Does it only work on Fae?"

"Yes." Mynx nodded. "And it's only consumed during any events being held at the castle, so I would advise you to avoid drinking anything during the night of the Masquerade."

"So avoid drinks in general, don't get near the horny Fae… anything else I'm missing?"

"Do keep an eye out for the glitter king, you might be unlucky and catch his attention." Mynx warned, "If by chance he does pull you in for a dance, hand him off to the closest woman who wishes to dance with him when you're given the opportunity."

" _I'd rather have Jarad be with me then, at least then I can avoid having to dance with the King of Goblins,"_ she thought to herself, still rather depressed that she had not seen Jarad in what felt like ages. It was a shame that he didn't get along with others, if he did she would at least find comfort in the fact that she might see him at the Masquerade.

Something rang in Mel's mind as her eyes widened, "something wrong?"

"Well…" Mel grabbed her left forearm and looked down at the dark tiled ground, "I don't really know how to ballroom dance." She admitted. It had been ages since she had been able to attend her own school dances, but still the last one she went to was when she was only fifteen and that as it. She could hardly even remember if she danced that night, but she had a feeling she ended up just spending it talking with her friends outside their school's gymnasium.

Mynx burst into a fit of laughter; she had to set the mask down before falling onto her back. She held onto her stomach as if there was a chance it might explode from her laughing fit. Pulling herself together, Mynx wiped away the tears from her eyes and calmed herself down. "Neither do most of the Fae, all they do is just watch how others dance and mimic that." She breathed before letting out a few more small chuckles.

Mel didn't expect to hear that, when you hear the word Masquerade one could only imagine a ballroom full of people dancing like professionals in a sense of style and grace. She mentally hit herself, she kept forgetting that this world was much different than her own and shouldn't really be surprised by the new information she learned each day.

"Oh…"

Standing up, Mynx grabbed a few large bundles of black fabric and lace along with the blue corset half of the dress that she had finished for Melody. Mynx had her try it on early this morning, and found that it was too big, after making the last of her modifications to it finally fit Melody. A few of the thing rounded metal wires she used to make the frame barely show past the blue corset. There was no jewels adorning the chest or a feather trim, instead she just added sparkling pale blue to it, almost like it was created like that.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. I know this is your only chance, but don't worry if things don't work out." Mynx told her, slipping the corset onto a mannequin before setting it up to Mel's height. Grabbing a small stepping ladder, she pulled the black fabric around the bottom before wrapping it around and pinning it to the corset.

"I just hope so, I don't know what I'd do if I mess this chance up." Mel admitted, she didn't really have a backup plan in mind. She had already bet all her money that this was going to work, she needed it to work.

"I think Hoggle already has that covered." Mynx smiled.

* * *

"Ok, just a few more and we're done." Mynx said, but that didn't' bring any comfort to Melody as she was lacing the back of Melody's gown. Each time she would pull the large ribbon in the back, Mel felt her dress starting to take on the shape of her body, as she started to grow a little bit self-conscious about how she might look to others in it. "Is that tight enough?"

She nodded her head, "yea it's fine."

"Good, now let me finish your hair." She said as she pushed the lower half of her black and blue locks in front of her. Melody felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest as Mynx worked on fixing her freshly cleaned and dried hair. They had been working on her look since she had closed her shop after sending out the last mask and gown a woman had ordered, as they immediately started work.

Mel knew that she had applied makeup to her face, but didn't let her see herself just yet; claiming that she wanted it to be a surprise in the end. Tapping the small heel of her black wedge shoes, she was surprise that Mynx found a pair that would actually fit her. It glistened like an onyx gem, with a small light blue gem at the front; she was happy that it wasn't like the stilettoes or plateform shoes that she had seen in Mynx's keeping.

Finishing up the last of the soft, delicate waves Mynx pinned up a small portion of Mel's blue and black hair as she readjusted her stool. Pulling the bag of makeup closer to Melody she gently turned her head, "alright. Now close your eyes, I need to finish the last of your makeup."

Closing her eyes, Melody could feel the soft angel like kisses of a brush gently being rubbed on her eyelids and around as this happened several times to both eye, before a thin wet line was applied close to her lashes. "Now open your eyes and look up," she followed Mynx's instructions as she tried not to look at the mascara brush that combed through her lashes a few times. A cold wet substance was wiped onto her lips before quickly drying like it was never there before.

Mynx stood back as she was proud of her work, "ok I want you to look at yourself in the mirror before I put your mask on." She said. Grabbing the ends of the white cloth that was draped over the mirrors, Mynx yanked it off as Mel's jaw dropped.

Shimmering blue eye shadow was glistening around her dark eyes and a bit further out as the line of black liner winged out. Her slim pale shoulders were showing as the corset hugged her body, her mother's pendant still hang from her neck, as it hung close to her breasts as her corset pushed up on them slightly making them look a bit bigger than they actually were. A floral black trim separated her corset from the long black lace skirt that hid her legs. Turning, Mel saw the black ribbon Mynx used to fasten her dress as it started from the middle of her back and went down to where the skirt started, a large black bow hanged from the top of her dress.

Her face looked slimmer as well; as her cheeks looked high up as her once makeup free face looked more elegant. Hanging from her small ears were two silver earrings, each had a small sapphire gem dangling from a silver chain as they matched her necklace in looks, but not in sentimental value. Mel noticed that her dress really did emphasis her small waist as her hips naturally curved out, it showed off her hourglass figure in a way that she wasn't use to.

It took her a minute to process that the woman she was looking at in the mirror was herself, she actually looked beautiful. "Is this really me?" she whispered. Mel couldn't believe how good she looked; it was rare that she would ever make herself up like this, but never to this extent.

Mynx nodded her head, "yes. Now come here I need to put your mask on." She said, Mel walked over and sat back down on the small wooden stool as Mynx placed the cold porcelain mask against her face.

Mel held the mask in place as Mynx tightened it around her head with two thin blue ribbons, before placing the rest of Mel's hair down to cover the threads. Glancing back in the mirror Mel saw the mask have covered half of her face as the silver and blue paint shimmered in the light. Gems were added around the eyes of the mask, but not to much as Mynx didn't want it to look gaudy like the other masks had been.

"Ah! I almost forgot something!" Mynx shrieked as she ran to the front of the store before hurrying back. In her small hands she held two black silk gloves, "put these on." She said and handed them to Melody.

Looking at them, Mel slipped one on as she placed the tight gloved past her elbow before slipping her middle finger into the single opening of it as a black triangle climbed down her hand and to her wrist. She did the same with the other and examined herself in the mirror; she thought she looked like someone out of a fairytale, a beautiful woman who was going to attend a Masquerade… just for a different reason though.

"I look so different," Mel said to herself as she could hear the faint sound of heels clicking past the shop. It was starting to get dark, as the Masquerade was going to start soon.

"This is the most elegant and most beautiful I've ever made a client," she grabbed Mel's hand gently, "thank you so much for this opportunity, you don't know how much it means to me." Mel could see her gratitude as a few tears slipped from her large round eyes. Mynx had made so many gaudy and over the top dresses for years, just being able to make one that was different in the fact that I was simple and would be loved brought an immense amount of joy to her.

"I should be thanking you. You did so much for me; I just hope I can put an end to everything tonight." Mel said as she hugged Mynx, before walking towards the back door of the shop. "I'll do everything I can." She promised.

Mynx nodded her head, "just do your best and have fun." She encouraged.

Mel took a deep breath and slowly started to open the door as the sound of the footsteps were starting to temporarily fade away, _"once I go out this door, there's no turning back."_ She thought to herself as she placed one foot into the dark alley, as she mentally prepared herself for a night she most likely would never forget.

* * *

Readjusting the cuffs to his midnight blue velvet coat, his sickle pendant was hidden the ruffles of black that poured out from beneath the opening of his coat. He had his boot shined and even added a few Jareth could hear the sounds of the Fae who were rapidly approaching his castle for the event tonight. Like them, he too was excited for this night. Smiling he could only imagine what she would look like, he had refrained from watching her in his crystal as he wanted to be surprised when he would see her.

Usually he wouldn't get so dressed up for any events at the castle, but he wanted to make this night perfect. Jareth wanted to make this night one that Melody wouldn't forget, for he had plans of his own. She might think that this is her night to put an end to his reign, but he wouldn't let her win so easily. He didn't even think of letting her win.

"It's only a matter of time my dear Melody, I'd love to see how well you fair tonight my dear." He said to himself as he tried to finish preparing for his planned evening. "By the end of the night, I plan to make you mine."


	10. Dancing With The Enemy

The soft clicking of her heels echoed in the darkness as the sound of the other masked Fae in front of her and behind her spoke in hushed tones and sometimes out loud for attention. All of them remarked their excitement for the Masquerade, along with their compliments for each other's attire and accessories as they laughed and gossiped.

Mel could barely see them in the dimly lit streets, as she could make out the shapes of a few voluptuous women and men that wore large hats on their heads. None of them seemed to take noticed to her yet, and she felt a small sense of relief that she didn't draw any attention at the moment. She kept her mouth shut as she just wanted to do what she planned.

Looking up at the large, towering castle she saw the large steel gates were wide open; large chains dangled from the sides of them and were attached to the wall. The castle itself was taller than the clock tower back home, even though it still loomed over the bushy trees in the park it was nothing in comparison to this castle. Opened windows with small ledges were carved into the curved sides, as light shined past the openings.

Two heavily guards stood on each side of the door, weapons held high above their heads. Groups of Fae waltz passed the gates as the soft melodious tunes of the ballroom music poured out from the open doors. Stepping into the bright warm torch light she saw the guards pay no attention to her as she tried to casually walk past them, keeping her head up high.

As Melody walked inside she immediately entered the ballroom, but to her it felt like she had entered a whole new world.

The ballroom was massive in size as silver chandeliers were hung from the tall ceiling; wax was dripping down the curved structure as the immense amount of candle light brightly lit the room. Curved walls were covered in glimmering white silk and adorned with a few hanging crystal ornaments that capture and reflected the candle light. Two grand stairways ascended to the upper floor as a large balcony could overlook the dance floor; metal railings were wrapped with gold scarves as the men and women filled the large space.

Dancing in circles with each other, their moves were exaggerated and looked a bit dizzying. They were all of different shapes and heights; some were skinny while others were the opposite. Most of the woman had their hair pulled up into large and extravagant hairdo's that were adorned with accessories as some left their hair to cascade down their backs. Almost all the men seemed to be wearing a large hat, the styles of them reminded Mel of pirate's hats but some lacked the feathers. All of them wore masks, looking around she saw that some covered their entire face while others covered half like hers. A few masks had elongated noses and almost all had a large emphasis on their cheek bones.

Fans were held in one hand of the ladies, or a small mirror with a colored ribbon back. In most of the Fae's hands were large wine glasses, halfway filled with what appeared to be a thick deep red liquid. _"That must be crimson passion,"_ Melody thought to herself as she walked towards the sea of people as she looked towards the stairs.

She could feel the Fae stare at her as she caught a glance at those around her; their heads were turned as a few seemed to be mumbling to their partners about her presence, but she just brushed that aside. Mel knew that she would most likely stand out, but she just hoped that her height would give her an advantage tonight so she'd avoid being caught by the Goblin King.

Her eyes looked towards the dance floor as numerous couples were chest to chest with each other as the lovely tunes of the slow music continued to play one and on. Women had thrown their heads back and laughed as they avoided others around them. Avoiding a couple that was dancing around; she tried to act calm as a group of Fae women that seemed to block the stairs that most likely lead to the rest of the castle. Pretending to look around, she waited patiently for them to leave before she would go past them.

"I saw it's quite odd isn't it?" a woman said, as her high pitched voice tried to grab the attention of those around her.

"What is?" Another asked.

"A Masquerade this extravagant, usually the balls King Jareth throws are never this gorgeous." The first woman remarked.

" _So his name is Jareth?"_ She thought to herself, finally learning the name of the Goblin King. _"Never heard that for a name before."_

The sound of a woman snapping her fan open almost caused Mel to jump as she still looked around, as if she were looking for her imaginary partner. "Do you think it's because of… the rumors?" another woman gossiped, as they all let out a barrage of squeals.

"Oh! Do you think? Imagine King Jareth falling in love with one of us!" they cheered.

"Don't get your hopes up, for all we know none of us might not be the one." The first one remarked in an annoyed tone.

"Now don't be like that, what if he has. After all, he locks himself in his throne room most of his days, maybe he caught a glimpse at one of us and is now smitten." She cheered again.

Mel felt like knives were being shoved into her ears as this very loud conversation she caught wind of was starting to annoy her to new levels. "She may have a point, I mean; King Jareth is still without a queen for all we know one of us might be running this city by his side.

"I doubt any of that, for all we know the rumors could be nothing but fabricated like last time." Sounded like this wasn't the first time they had heard that rumor before, as a woman scoffed at it all. "But I will admit he is the most handsome man in the land, but it's still not enough for me to get my hopes up about those rumors."

" _Well at least you're smart,"_ Mel laughed in her mind as she saw the woman starting to walk away. As they left, she was about ready to make her way up the stairs before feeling a cold latex covered hand on her shoulder. She turned as a man wearing a pale grey crescent moon mask was standing behind her.

His head was covered with a large black captain's hat as it was almost twice the size of her head. A brown cape was draped over the shoulder of his cream frilled shirt and brown leather vest, his black trousers hugged his legs as he offered her a glass filled more than halfway with the drink she was warned not to consume. "Milady," he tried handing her the glass.

Mel brought her hand up and gently shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I usually like to drink that later on." She declined as the man handed the drink to another woman who passed by.

"Then may I suggest we dance until that time comes?" he asked. Mel could see a chilling look in his vibrant red eyes as she tried to remain calm.

"I'm actually waiting for someone at the moment," she said. The man grabbed her wrist tightly as he started to drag her towards the dancefloor. "Didn't you hear a word I said?" she asked, trying not to yell at the guy.

"Then I shall be your partner until they come for you," he answered her. Mel tried to break free from his grasp, but with each attempt she felt his grip getting tighter and tighter around her. She had no idea that Fae had this much strength as the pain was starting to get rather unbearable. "A woman like you shouldn't be a wallflower."

"And she's not." Another man spoke, as Mel found it rather familiar sounding. Feeling someone behind her, she saw the man let go of her wrist as he quickly back away from them. Turning around stood another man, the frills of his black shirt covered the collar of his midnight blue velvet coat. A silver sickle pendant dangled from his neck as his long spiky blonde reached past his shoulder with a few silver accents.

Even though his voice was familiar she couldn't the man's face as it was covered with an almost demonic goblin face mask. Crimson covered the mask; it had large cheeks like the others as the forehead of it was much bigger as it accommodated the pair of long black horns that stuck out. "Um… why did you say that?" she was embarrassed to ask.

"I see you still lack any sense to thank me once again," he joked as he rose up his mask slightly. Looking under the mask she saw the familiar face as she smiled. Putting his mask back down, "it's good to see you to Melody."

A wave of joy hit Melody as her heart started to beat. Standing before her was Jarad, as her thoughts of discomfort and self-consciousness slipped away. "Jarad… I've been so worried about you." Mel admitted. "What are you doing?" she asked, as she one of his hands at her hip while the other grabbed her hand.

"You're at a Masquerade my dear, if you don't dance you'll stick out." He said to her as she placed a hand on his shoulder as Jarad let her to the dance floor. The Fae let them in as they surprisingly made their way toward the center of the dancefloor as Jarad led Melody, they danced as if they were one which brought a great amount of surprise to her as she knew that she never learned to dance like this before.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't like to be around other," she asked as this scene wasn't at all something that Jarad would partake in.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he said as his eyes glared down at her. "Didn't your friends warn you about these events?" he asked in a concerned tone. Mel could see that he was worried about her; he must have known what usually takes place here.

"It's my only way to beat this place," she answered. "I heard that the Goblin King participates in these events and with him busy I can finally beat him."

Jarad shook his head. "I swear you can be so reckless at times, you don't know how much you worry me." He said to her. "That's the only reason why I'm here, I had a feeling you'd come to this place. I was just hoping that you wouldn't."

Melody grinned at Jarad's concerns, "well thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine. I've made it this far, I mean… I'm so close to reaching my goal. And I'm not that reckless!"

"Says the same woman who climbed a tree but had no idea how to get out," he said sarcastically. "Or better yet when you tripped the other day and tumbled down the hill outside of the Goblin City."

"Ok I get it," Melody shushed him as Jarad only chuckled at her response. "I get it I can be a bit… careless at times." She said, but it didn't stop her partner from laughing at her.

He pulled Melody closer to him as a couple almost ran into her, Mel could feel her face starting to grow hot as Jarad wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close. She looked down at the ground, "Melody… you look very beautiful this evening." He complimented her as she looked back up at him. "I mean… I thought you looked beautiful before, but right now you're stunning."

She didn't know how to respond. No one had complimented her like that before and if they did, she had never really paid much attention but this was different. A man whom she was dancing with and even had feelings for thought that she was beautiful, hearing Jarad speak those words to her meant everything. "… Thank you." She whispered.

The other Fae couples around them stared as they could see how the two looked at each other with their loved filled eyes. The women hid their mouths with their fans or mirrors as the mumbles of gossip started to flood the ballroom. Most of them weren't happy as they saw the two had been dancing together for a very long time, and didn't seem like they would stop any time soon. "Could she be the one he's fallen for?"

Mel could barely hear the whispers as she paid attention to Jarad; they spoke softly to each other as he mocked a few of the guests odd looking masks and dresses. She was more than happy that she had him with her for this night, for a minute she thought that maybe he could help her get to the very center of the castle.

Moving across the dance floor, a strange sound she glanced back as her eyes widened in shock. Upon a large bed were many Fae as odd sounds emerged from them, all of which made her feel very uncomfortable. They were on top of each other as they were acting too vulgar for any allowed public display, as they were almost like they were under a spell. Masks were removed along with dresses either having been pulled up or down.

" _So that's what crimson passion does."_ Mel thought as a few empty wine glasses littered the floor. All of it made her feel uneasy as she didn't want to be near that area, especially for what she knew would be coming soon.

Jarad pulled Mel's head gently to his chest as he hid her face amongst the frills of his black shirt, he lead her away from the area as he gently stroked her dark hair. "I'm sorry about that, perhaps we should stay away from there." he suggested as Mel looked up at him and nodded her head. "Did all of that make you uncomfortable?"

"Yea…" Mel tried to get the mental image out of her head, "I'm just not use to that stuff… never really had time for it."

"What do you mean by that?" she could hear Jarad's curiosity.

"Never really been much of a romance person, I've always been too busy working to even give it any thought." Melody answered.

"I see. That is understandable; many usually have to put things aside in order to make time for others." Jarad said to her, as he seemed to understand what she meant. "But it is a shame, I would think a woman of your grace and beauty would attract many."

"I don't really know, I've never really paid any attention." That was until she met Jarad.

They were silent for a bit as they continued to dance with each other, "Melody… there's something I need to tell you." Melody felt her heart starting to pound as she heard those words escape Jarad's lips, "when I first met you and you told me that you wanted to beat the Labyrinth… I doubted you, I never thought you'd be able to make it to the Goblin City." He admitted.

"It's fine… I doubted that I would make it this far."

"But… there's something else… something I've wanted to tell you for quite a while now… I just didn't know how to put it." Jarad took a deep breath, "whenever I'm with you I can't help but feel as if time stops. Looking into your eyes… all I can see is the pure beauty of your soul and whenever you smile, it's nothing short of perfection. I cannot imagine a Fae possessing the same beauty or sheer uniqueness that is you. You're so much more than just a pretty face, or a determined hard headed woman… you mean so much more to me than anything in this world."

Melody's jaw dropped as Jarad spoke those words, "… Jarad." She whispered.

"The times that you sneaked away from your friends just to talk to me, I treasured those moments. Every opportunity I've had to spend it with you, I found it more and more addictive I always wanted to be at your side and just enjoy having the honor of being in your company." Jarad went on. "Melody… there are so many things that I feel for you that… that… not even words are enough to express how I feel."

"Oh Jarad…"

"Even though we are from two different worlds I just need you to know this…" she could hear the shakiness in his voice as she tried to hold back her joy. "Melody… I love you."

She covered her mouth in shock as Jarad revealed his feelings for her. Mel could never have thought that in her wildest dreams that someone like Jarad would say that he was in love with her. It brought nothing but pure joy hearing him say those sweet words to her. "Jarad… do you really mean that?"

He nodded his head, "of course I do Melody. I wouldn't say them if they were not true, but… I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"Melody, I want you to be honest with me… please tell me how you feel about me. Do you feel the same way?"

Her mind went blank for a second as Jarad asked her how she felt. She already knew how she felt, but after hearing how Jarad proclaimed his love for her she didn't know if it would be enough. "I- I feel so much different when you're around… after I met you and after all our secret meetings together I had this sense of safety knowing I could go to you in case." She started as she put a hand to her chest.

"Are you ok?"

"I haven't felt these feelings in a long time… I didn't really allow myself to get close to other for so long… I was always scared that I would end up losing them. But when I'm with you I feel like I've finally let someone new into my heart, someone I hope that I won't lose because I," she started to choke up as she tried to suppress the feeling. "I love you too." She whispered.

Jarad wrapped both his arms around Melody as he hugged her form tightly against his own, "you do not know how happy I am to hear that." He told her as they slightly separated themselves. He leaned his face down close to Mel's as he noticed a pink tint across her face.

"I think I should let you know… I've never been kissed before," she warned him as Jarad put his hand against her face as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

Their lips were only a hair's length apart, "well then… allow me to change that."

The music stopped temporarily before playing up once again, Mel pulled away as the sound of numerous heeled clicks made their way towards her and Jarad. She turned her head as a few woman stood behind her with quite angry looks on their faces. "Do you mind? It's our turn to dance with him?" a woman in a lime green dress demanded.

"Excuse me?" Mel said.

A woman with fiery red hair stepped forward, "you've had King Jareth for too long, we want a chance to dance with him." She demanded.

The warm feeling Melody felt moments ago started to turn cold as she looked back, "Jareth?" she whispered as a pained looked was in his eyes.

"King Jareth you should dance with me next!" a woman in gold shouted.

"No me!"

Mel took a few steps back as she finally realized who Jarad actually was. She tried to act normal, "I'm terribly sorry ladies, please go ahead. I leave King Jareth to you," she said as she attempted to disappear in the crowds of people nearby. Glancing back she could barely see Jareth as he was trying to reason with the ladies.

A sharp pain ran through Melody's heart as she walked up the ascending staircase, staying close to the wall as the taller Fae blocked her out of Jareth's view. Or at least she hoped they did. Making her way up to the balcony she didn't look back as she saw an empty hallways close by. After seeing that most of the Fae were too busy flirting and getting rather frisky with their partners she slipped away and ran down the curved path.

Slowing down she leaned her back against the cold brick wall and looked out the window she stood before. The pain in her chest didn't fade away as she felt disappointed in herself for what she had done. All those words he had spoken to her could have been nothing but lies, while she said how she felt for him. After all their meetings and everything together it had been enough to ensnare her in his trap.

"How could I have done this?" she asked herself as she fought hard to fight back her tears, "I allowed myself to fall in love with the enemy…"


	11. Kiss Me

Hello everyone, as you all must already know by now our beloved Goblin King, David Bowie had passed away earlier this week. Even though it seems like it he is not gone, as long as we keep the love and memories of watching him in Labyrinth, during his live concerts or even as Ziggy Stardust he will always be with us. I'll try my best to continue this story as my tribute to him, but I know to most of us it was news that caused much heartbreak. I think I can speak for many of us when I saw, we will never forget you David Bowie and we will continue to remember you for all your amazing accomplishments in life and the positive impact you have left on us to this day and forever.

* * *

Her heels clicked against the stone steps as she hurried her way up the tower, Mel feared the worst case scenario as she still mentally kicked herself for what just occurred. Down in the ballroom she danced with **him** and even confessed her feelings towards him, she was about ready to let him kiss her but thanks to those women down there he didn't. If she didn't know of all the terrible things those Fae had done, she might have even thanked them for what just happened.

If it weren't for them, maybe she would have never known who he really was and could have been trapped in a spell. If it weren't for those gaudy women she wouldn't have learned that she had fallen for her enemy. The same man who allowed poor goblins and dwarves to be tortured by the Fae, the one whom many lived in fear of.

"I'm such an idiot," Mel ranted to herself. The sound of her heels clicked with each step she took, another opening was at the top of the flight of stairs. Holding her dress up she only shook her head, trying desperately to forget everything that had occurred. Him holding her tightly against him as they danced across the ballroom floor,how theyss the ballroom floor. ight have een thanked them for _ how they danced in sync, the glow in his eyes as he complimented her on her beauty. How he protected her from seeing those affected by Crimson Passion and revealing the feelings she had felt for him.

Mel lightly hit her head against the side of the wall as she just couldn't shake it. This was the first time she had these feelings for someone else, and it was for someone she was warned to stay away from. Even when her mother was still alive, she had told her countless times to never trust the Goblin King as he was a man that took and got what he wanted.

But this was different now. Here was a man who wanted to protect her and tried to get her out of the Labyrinth. He was a kind soul that was there when she needed him most and made it feel like all those rough nights and early mornings on their journey towards the Goblin City… it made it feel like it was all worth it.

Every moment that she had snuck away to be with him, all the time she spent talking to him and laughing in secrecy at her friends little mishaps with him. Pretending to be a man called Jarad; he seemed to protect her and cared for her. He slowly made his way into her heart and created those sweet feelings that she had felt towards him, that made her realize that she had such strong feelings of love towards him. The way he acted and everything he had done for her seemed genuine, but all of that was shattered away now.

Just like her hopes of having her mother beside her once more, so too were her hopes of finding a way to be with him.

"I can't let this stop me, I promised Mynx, Hoggle…I need to keep my promise." Mel whispered to herself; she couldn't forget why she had originally came here.

Mel knew that he now knew what she was planning to do, her plans to stop him and put an end to what was happening in this world. The sense of fear and angry ran threw her veins as she forced herself to continue to the top, Melody knew she had to get as much distance as she could between her and Jareth. She was this close to beating him, and nothing was going to stop her now.

Looking towards the spiraling stairway Melody began making her way up the fleet of stone stairs that just seemed to be fixed in place. There didn't look to be any other means of support holding them as with each step she took her heels clicked. It didn't matter if she would be heard now, seeing as Jareth was still hopefully down with the women that desperately wanted him.

Though that wasn't a surprise, after all, Mynx had told her that many of the Fae women were had a deep desire for him. He was a King without a Queen, a man who had powers and control over this world that she was trapped in, and to them, he was the picture perfect man to have any single woman desire him. Any women he would choose would live a life of luxury beyond the current lifestyle of the Fae.

 _"And what if he did choose me? Does that mean everything for me would get better?"_ Mel scoffed at the thought, at this point she would rather be home with her uncle than have to deal with Jareth again. Even though her mind was clouded by anger, it still upset her greatly that she would even let this happen to her.

Mel sighed, "I still can't believe I let myself fall for him… I have to be the biggest idiot in the entire world." She said to herself as she wanted to cry. It was still very hard for her, even though Mel wanted to believe that the feelings she had towards Jareth was just 'puppy love' she knew deep down in her heart that it was more than that. Maybe it was because she didn't have feelings for another man, or because of her bad relationship with her uncle, she knew when her feelings were true.

And in the back of her mind, she painfully knew the truth.

Making it up the last few stone steps, Mel let go of her dress and let it fall to its usual form which a few bunches of the fabric still together. As she stood before a large doorway; the eerie curvature of the structure sent chills down her spine as strange spikes were protruding at the corners and three dimensional curves that lay at the top. Glowing crystals lit up the space with a soft white glow as she followed the path, turning a corner she watched her step and walked down a few small steps. Some hovered around the air, while others were mounted within the walls.

Looking around she could see the large semi-circle throne that lay against the wall of the circular chamber as the orbs were scattered about, a dark fabric was bound around the bone border as it was a means of support. Darkened iron designs were melded into the walls in a ribbon like style as the skull of a horned animal lay next to the throne with a black riding crop leaning against it. She looked closely at the stretched out whitened hide of an unknown animal, as strange little ripples of red and orange almost seemed to glisten in the dried skin. The crystal imbedded in the handle of it sparkled at her; there wasn't very much to show for a throne room.

Walking towards the left side of the room she made her way up a small ramp and gazed outside the opening. She was higher off the ground than she originally thought as the houses of the Fae almost looked to be the size of ants, just beyond the horizon of the wall that surrounded the Goblin City the fiery red flames that spewed from the Incinerator glowed vividly.

"That thing needs to come down… I promised that I would save them from the thing they feared most," Mel whispered to herself. She needed to keep the promise she made to Hoggle and Mynx, they were both living in fear of the Incinerator and the wicked Fae that would harm them for their own amusement. It was bad enough them and all the goblins that lived in their small hobbles were forced into a life of judgement by the Fae, she couldn't allow it to get worse.

Glancing around, Mel searched in the small space for another stairwell. From what she could see it would appear that the tower could go much higher, but to her astonishment there was nothing there. "There has to be a way to get the top, this can't be it…" she whispered to herself. Taking a few steps she placed her hands on the walls, as if to try and find a hidden door or secret passage way.

A soft rolling sound came from behind her as Mel turned her attention towards it, looking around she couldn't see anything until she felt something tap against her foot. A small clear crystal lay at her feet as it slowly began to roll by itself around the circular corridor behind the throne. "Crystals don't move by themselves," Mel said to herself. She knew that this world was strange enough with all the things she had seen so far, and that crystals were bad but it didn't stop her. Despite knowing that something wasn't right, Mel's curiosity got the best of her as she slowly began to follow the crystal around the gently lit path.

Rolling down along the sides of the wall, she almost felt like she as in a daze as it stopped before a wall. Shaking her head, Mel touched the wall as she knew that it didn't seem like it belong. Her eyes scanned the curve brick structure as she realized what was wrong. The doorway was here… and now it was gone!

Placing her hands on the wall, "what in the…no this can't be right." She said as she tried to push on it, hoping that it would come out and she would be able to leave. "This cannot be happening!" Mel shouted as she pounded her closed fist against the wall.

"Oh, but it is."

Mel jumped at the familiar voice behind her as saw Jareth sitting upon his throne with one leg draped over the side of it, the crystal rolled towards him as it jumped up into his hands. She knew this was bad; there was no way out of here, her only exit was sealed off.

She was trapped with Jareth.

"You know, I actually hated this throne before but my last one wasn't comfy, so I decided that this would be much better." With her back against the wall, Mel glared at him as she tried to figure out a way to get out of her situation. She cautiously took a few steps to the side, "Come now, don't give me that look," he said softly to her as Jareth rose up from his throne and started to walk towards her.

Trying to keep distance between them, Mel walked to sides and away. "Stay away from me," she warned him as Jareth mimicked the crystal in his hands. She tried hard to not allow herself to fall for any sorts of temptations or offers he would try and make with her, yet another rule in her mother's book. 'Never make a deal with the Goblin King'.

"Melody, please I'm not going to harm you. I just want to speak with you," he begged her as he held out his hand. She had noticed that he was no longer wearing his gloves as his soft pale hand shimmered, like it pulling her into a trace. In her heart she wanted to grab his hand and forget everything that has happened, but she knew she'd never forgive herself is she did.

Mel shook her head, as with each step he took towards her, she took two steps away from him. "Why should I waste my breath on someone who lied to me, someone who is my enemy." She angrily said towards him.

"I know you're angry with me Melody, but I'm not you're enemy. I just want to explain myself that's all." He moved towards her once again.

"I said stay away!" she told him once more as she felt herself losing her balance as she immediately felt that she had stepped on the ends of the dress and it caused her to slip. Jareth grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her towards him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Mel tried to push herself away from him as he began to tighten up around her, like a snake. "Let me go!" she demanded.

"Not until you let me explain," he told her as he was determined not to let go of her until she calmed down. Feeling her starting to relax, Jareth looked down at Melody, "Mel… look at me." He almost begged as her eyes still adverted his own. Seeing the small blue bow in her hair, he gently pulled one of the ends of it as her mask slipped from her face and fell towards the cold ground.

Mel tried to reach for the mask, but was unable to as her hands were being held by Jareth. She watched it fall to the ground, as it was almost mirroring how her heart had felt earlier as the sound of the porcelain mask gently echoed in room before fading away into silence.

Grabbing her chin between his forefinger and thumb, Jareth forced Mel to look up at him as he looked her in the eyes. The beautiful blue eye makeup that surrounded her hazel eyes made her look much more stunning as he could see a tear drop from her eye. "Melody…" he whispered her name.

"You're my enemy… I can't have feelings for someone who would willingly allow innocent lives to be sacrificed for the sake of the Fae's amusement," she told him as she tried to push him away once again, only for Jareth to grab both of her wrists with his free hand.

"Mel you don't understand, I hate seeing that happen just as much as you do." He honestly said to her as she could see a hint of remorse in his mismatched eyes.

"Then why do you let it happen? You're their King, you of all people should have the power to stop them!" she argued, still unable to break free from his grasp. "Why do you just watch them suffer instead of helping them?" Mel wanted to learn the truth behind his ways, from everything she had seen, it was hard to believe that he couldn't stand the cruelty beneath his castle.

"Because I'm not strong enough," he whispered to her. Lowering his head, their foreheads touched as Mel could just barely feel his lips brush against her own. "There's something wrong with my power… I'm only strong enough to keep my Labyrinth alive…" he told her.

Her face felt like it was on fire, he was so close to her. Jareth released her hands and wrapped his arm around her waist, "keep it alive…?"

Jareth nodded his head, "yes. The Labyrinth needs a small portion of my magic to keep itself "alive" in a sense." He told her as Mel looked out the window. The terrible maze that she and her friends had fought days in was alive. "Didn't you notice how all the paths change? How everything almost seems to have a mind of its own? It's because I created it to do so."

"What do you mean?" Still angry with him, but now peaked by her own curiosity Mel felt she could use her emotions to her advantage. "I don't understand."

"I would be more than glad to tell you, but I need to explain myself first." Jareth stated.

Mel shook her head, "you can explain that later, right now I want you tell me about the Labyrinth." She demanded.

Jareth sighed; he could already tell that Melody was just saying that so she could know more. Either way he would tell her the truth, but her tricks weren't going to work on him. "When I had become King, I vowed to protect them and created the Labyrinth to keep out the Fae, you see Goblin City was only meant for goblins and dwarves to live in."

"Well it seems to only make sense; the name of this place kind of implies that." She stated. Even as a child, she didn't think to associate more than goblins living in a place like this. From what she had seen, the old houses that Mynx lived in seemed to be one of the original homes created there. "So what changed?" she asked him.

He heard her monotone voice as Jareth wasn't surprised, to him it just seemed like she was trying to seem like she just wanted answers from him. "I need to show you something," he whispered to her as he conjured a crystal before her eyes. Shutting her eyes tight, "relax, I will do nothing to harm you, just…allow me to show you this memory. Things will make sense after I show you." He reassured her. "Keep your eyes shut until I tell you." He told her.

Feeling the cool, smooth rounded side of the crystal touch the center of her forehead as she felt a strong gust of warm air pick up from behind her. Her whole body began to feel like it was immersed in an unknown warmth as it caused the hairs on her arms to stand up a bit. Beneath her shoes she could feel that she was no longer standing upon something softer, something almost foreign to what the Labyrinth could have contained.

"You can open your eyes now, Melody."

 _Melody still felt a bit on edge as she slowly opened her eyes. The brightness of her new surroundings caused her to squint her eyes in pain as they slowly began to readjust. Everything around her was different._

 _Standing upon a lush, emerald green grassy hilltop the vast landscape seemed to expand for miles and miles. Trees full of life, with small flowers budding from the branches danced in the winds as pastel pink and red petals fluttered in the wind. Looking behind her she could see a large sparkling blue pond, reflecting the light of the sun; almost like the water was covered in a fine sheen of grated crystals. In the distance she could see a large pillar like castle, very similar to Jareth's, standing upon a hill. No matter how hard she tried it was too difficult for her to make out the details of it._

 _Though she could clearly see small little wooden houses scattered around the valley as smoke from the chimneys rose up into the blue sky that was painted with fluffy, almost feathery clouds. This was so much more different than what she had expected to see. "What is this place?" she asked as Jareth watched her take in what she was seeing. He could see the same look of curiosity that Sarah had on her face when she first challenged his Labyrinth, a grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as it pleased him to see that at least that was passed down to her._

 _"Look here Mina!" a young boy's voice called out as it instantly caught Melody's attention. She carefully made her way to the sound of children laughing, as she looked towards a blossoming cherry tree. Pink petals were scattered around the base of the large tree as she could see two children leaning against it._

 _The young girl, who she assumed was the one called Mina, was covered in speckles of mud as her braided red hair was messy with pieces of leaves and broken sticks caught in her braid. The yellow floral dress she wore was stained with caked on dirt and grass stains as the girl was smiling at the boy sitting across from her._

 _Spiky blond hair, adorned with little accents of orange the white shirt he wore had seen better days. As little rips and stains were scattered amongst it, the brown oversized pants he dawned seemed so big that he could fit both legs through on the pants legs. Holding out his hand, a small crystal formed out of thin air as the girl cheered in delight. "I can't believe you can do that!" she told him as she carefully took the crystal from him. "It's amazing Jareth!"_

 _"Jareth?" Looking back at Jareth, his arms were crossed as he walked towards Mel. The two kids went their separate ways as she slowly watched the kid version of Jareth run towards one of the huts down in the valley. As the small girl seemed to be making her way towards the castle. "What exactly are you trying to show me?"_

 _She heard him take a deep breath, "I was not born into a family of nobility, and to be honest I don't even know who my real family is. When I was a baby I was raised by a family of dwarves that lived in this small little village, but whoever my real where they were able to use magic which I slowly started to develop as I got older." He explained to her as things around them started to almost fast forward, plants grew taller than they were as the pond shrunk in size. Gazing towards the castle, Melody could see a large stone wall surround it, like it was protecting it from something catastrophic._

 _"So what about the girl? Was she too raised by dwarves?"_

 _Jareth shook his head, "no, but just watch." He told her as they both turned their attention back on the tree._

 _Standing beneath the tree, the now young adult Jareth stood as he waited patiently. He didn't look much different than now, as he wore a frilled collared red silk button up shirt and black skin tight pants beneath his brown leather boots. His blonde hair was down to his shoulders as she could see his eyes light up when she arrived._

 _Unlike before the young woman wore a princess style dress that layered shimmering gold and bronze colored fabrics upon each other. Her red hair was pulled back into a slicked back bun as a golden tiara rested upon her head, "oh Jareth how I've missed you!" she told him as the two embraced each other. Feeling her heart tighten a bit, Mel tried hard not to place her hand upon her chest; she didn't want Jareth to think of anything else. "Tell me my dearest, have you thought about what I've asked of you?"_

 _A pained look came across his face, "I have." He told her as he looked down at the ground, "Mina… what you're asking of me… it cannot be done. I cannot abandon my family, nor can I allow yours to destroy our home." He told her as Mina pushed away from him._

 _The look on her face was something out of a drama film. Her eyes were filled with shock as her mouth opened as if she was going to shout something, "but Jareth! These scoundrels aren't worthy of having you here, with you powers you're suited for a life of royalty then a life of poverty." She told him as if she was trying to pressure him to change his mind. "If you really love me, then you'll help me eliminate those creatures!" she demanded._

 _Jareth didn't respond for a while as he took Mina's hand, he gently pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Very well, I shall do what you ask of me but I need your help." He told her as Mina nodded her head, "I have a plan but are you sure you are willing to help me, it might cause you to get in some serious trouble with your family." He warned her._

 _"I'd do anything for you my love, just tell me and I'll do it!" she told him as she flashed a large grin at him. She seemed almost too eager to assist him._

 _"When you and your family leave tonight for your trip, I need you to bring your guards along with you. If the goblins and dwarves see them anywhere in your palace then they'll run faster than lightning, but if I trick them into thinking we're taking over they'll be more than willing to go. All of them." He explained to her as Mina jumped in joy._

 _"And from there mother and father can go about with them as they please! Oh it's perfect Jareth, and you can lock them in the dungeon once they get into the castle!" this shocked Mel. He had told her before stepping into this memory world that he wanted to help them, but now it sounded like he wanted to get rid of them. "I have an idea, I'll leave my white handkerchief in front of the gates, that way you know that it's time for you to take care of them." She said as she pulled out a neatly folded silk cloth that glistened that it was dipped in polish and never lost its shine._

 _"Good idea," he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now get going, by midnight tonight all of our problems will be fixed." He told her as Mina sped off back towards the palace._

 _Placing her hands on her hips, Mel faced him. "I thought you said you wanted to help them, but why does it sound like something otherwise?" Just then day began to melt away into night as it seemed that all of the goblins and dwarves in the village gathered together. Each holding either a torch or a weapon, they all seemed ready to go into battle._

 _The young Jareth stood in front of the crowd as he held the silk handkerchief in his hand, "the time is now." He started. "We are going to reclaim our land and no longer have to suffer the cruelty of the Fayn that rule over us, tonight we shall be free." He spoke as they all cheered; there was something different about him. Almost like he was a completely different person as they began to make their way towards the palace._

 _"Melody…wake up."_

Reopening her eyes, Mel looked as she saw that she was kneeling on the ground with Jareth holding her as he too opened his eyes. She was shocked and a bit confused by what she saw, "why did you show me that?"

"So you could understand what I'm going to tell you next." He whispered, "Mina's family looked down upon goblins and dwarves to the point where they would gladly torture them for their own amusement, but I somehow fell for Mina's charm. It wasn't until she told me that she wanted to eradicate my village that I saw how much of a fool I had been," Jareth explained to her.

"But that night…you-?"

"I tricked Mina into believing that I would go through with her plan to make her happy, however when we were all behind the border around the castle I created the Labyrinth. I didn't want any harm to come to my family, as far as I knew her father had killed hundreds of them and I took it upon myself to protect them." He said, "now do you understand why I showed you that memory, I wanted you to believe that I do truly care about them. It may not seem like it all the time, but I do truly care about them with all my heart."

"But I heard that some Fay actually did like the goblins…is that true?"

Jareth nodded his head, "yes. Though before they could live within my kingdoms walls, they had to prove to me that they wouldn't harm any of them, that they wouldn't turn out to be liars behind a sob story."

"So what happened to Mina when she and her family returned?"

"She was furious to say the least, but her family didn't dare enter my Labyrinth. From all the creatures and traps I had conjured, only a madman would be so daring as to try and enter it. But she did claim to get her revenge on me and that Incinerator is part of it."

Mel tilted her head, "part of it? I don't understand, and I still don't understand what you mean by 'you're not strong enough'".

Jareth shook his head, "when Sarah, your mother, beat me and my Labyrinth not only was she demand champion but she also took a large amount of my powers away." He could still see the confusion on her face, "when I created the Labyrinth, the only way it could come down was if it was beaten and I was defeated as well. Your mother's strong nature attracted the magic that surrounds my kingdom and she took it with her when she left. I could feel myself growing weak, so I sealed myself away in my castle and made it seem like I was gone."

"But that all changed, you got your powers back-"

"Yes, I know your mother had passed away Melody. When a small portion of my powers returned I knew that it only meant one thing, but when I met you I could feel that somehow your mother was able to pass it down to you. You hold the rest of my powers; you are the key in helping me destroy the Incinerator."

Melody shook her head, "Jareth…you still didn't answer my other question. What's the other part of Mina's plan? Is she still alive?" It worried her that someone like her existed in this world, but it was just another thing she had to take care of At least that's what she thought.

"I can only imagine so, these Faye seem to come from the same ideas she shared. They must have built the Incinerator on her command, meaning that some might be gathering information for her. If a Faye is under the control of a being that believes in a certain idea then they are sure to copy to try and please them."

"So that's why you lock yourself in here…you don't want her learning that you're not powerful enough…"

"It's too late for that, if she knows that her Faye are in my city then she must know that I'm not as strong as I use to be." He told her.

This was something Melody wasn't planning for, for a while she had thought that Jareth was the enemy but by the sounds of it this Mina girl seemed to be the real issue. While Jareth is being blamed for everything that is happening, she could take advantage of the situation. "Jareth…I need to know, how can I give you back your powers. There has to be some way." She almost begged him, if she could return his powers then it would help her keep her promise and maybe ensure everyone's safety in the end.

"There's only one way I can think of," he answered as he brought his hand up to her face. He gently cradled her cheek in her hand as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She felt the tips of their noses delicately touch as his lips barley lingered over her own for more than a second as he closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. Pulling her closer, Mel's eyes widened as she felt her face burn up. Jareth had taken her first kiss as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her. She didn't push him away or anything as she started to feel a strange sense tingle over her.

It felt like tiny little pin prickles across her skin as she could feel herself slowly beginning to feel drained. She didn't think a kiss would have an effect on her like this, as her mind slowly started to fade into slumber. Her arms slipped away from his neck as Jareth pulled away from Melody, she started to look pale as he could see that taking the magic that was within her took an unexpected toll on her.

"She looks like a sleeping angel," he said to himself as a bit of color came back to her face. Carefully picking her up in his arms, Jareth walked over to the window as he looked over at the hellish creation that cause many from his original home to blame him. The sleepless nights and terror filled nightmares, they would be all over soon. "I want you to see it, when I destroy that thing. I want you to be able to trust me again, my sweet Melody."


End file.
